


Bonds, souls and family

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape explain to Harry Potter about another threat, one more dangerous than Voldemort as this one had a direct connection to Harry. Then they tell Harry what he can do that would help keep him safe but alive long enough to let the prophecy play out. Warning:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 

Harry received a note from Dumbledore, but it wasn’t like his usual, about seeing more memories of the life of Tom Riddle aka Voldemort. The moment Harry read it his stomach dropped, he had no idea why, but something wasn’t quite right and whether or not this was good news or not he had no idea but his stomach was telling him it wasn’t good in any way.

 

‘You looked stressed Harry, is something wrong?’ Hermione asks as she sits beside him.

 

‘I got a note from Dumbledore, but it’s not about what we’ve been doing,’ Harry sits the note in front of Hermione.

 

‘He’s vague, serious and not really saying a lot. I’m sure it’s just about something else he has found out.’

 

‘I hope it is but I don’t know, I’m getting this strange feeling I’m not going to like it.’

 

‘I’m sure it’ll be fine, but you should go.’

 

‘I’m trying to make myself go, I don’t want to though.’

 

‘Harry, are you a Gryffindor or not, where’s your courage?’

 

Harry scowled, ‘It’s not funny Hermione, something is not right here,’ Harry took the note back as others sat at the table, ‘I better go,’ he sighed as he whispered then got up before anyone could say anything and hurried from the hall.

 

Harry stood staring at the door to Dumbledore office, he could hear two voices, two distinct voices and one made Harry’s skin tingle.

 

‘Come in Harry,’ called Albus Dumbledore.

 

Harry sighed but pushed the door open, ‘I was just about to knock sir, but you always seem to know when I’m here.’

 

‘One of my many talents my boy, now why don’t you sit and I’ll explain what is going on?’

 

Harry nodded and sat, but kept his gaze away from Snape, ‘This isn’t about what we’ve been talking about, is it?’

 

‘There is a connection but no. What I have to discuss with you is quite serious, very dangerous as well. Severus had found some information that puts you in more danger than ever before.’

 

‘How can I be in more danger, Voldemort wants to kill me, you can’t get worse than dead.’

 

‘Yes, that’s true, but there is someone else that also wants you dead, someone that has a direct connection to you.’

 

‘I’m not sure I understand sir.’

 

‘There is something we all agreed to keep from you until you were older but now we have no choice.’

 

‘There’s something else you’ve kept from me?’ Harry felt his temper rise.

 

‘Calm down Harry, I’m sorry about Sirius, but this is very dangerous.’

 

‘So who’s going to die this time, it seems to be the way with you. You tell me things after it’s too late.’

 

‘Harry, please just listen to me, this is very serious.’

 

‘I’m not sure I trust you anymore.’

 

‘Potter, if you do not trust Albus, then trust me.’

 

‘Why would I trust you, all you do is sneer at me and call me names.’

 

‘True, but have I ever lied to you?’

 

‘Yes,’ Harry snarled, ‘you told me my father was arrogant and Sirius was just as bad, Sirius was one of the best people I ever met, you only said that because they hated you. Then said I was an attention seeker which I’m not, I hate attention.’

 

‘I hated them as well, but as students your father and godfather were arrogant, like most fifteen and sixteen year olds. So what I told you was the truth, I just never said I was talking about our Hogwarts days. With what I said about you, there is a reason but I do know you don’t seek attention, you shy away from it.’

 

‘Well I don’t trust you either, I don’t trust anyone.’

 

‘You are going to have to trust us Harry, it’s to save your life. You heard the prophecy and I am sorry, but you need to stay alive to fulfill that prophecy.’

 

‘Oh, so it doesn’t matter if I die after?’ Harry snapped.

 

‘I never said that, I do hope you survive, I hope we all survive. But as you know when it comes to Tom death is part of life.’

 

Harry sighed but nodded then took a couple of deep breaths, ‘Yeah, it is, okay, so what’s this danger?’

 

‘There is someone that wishes you dead. He believes you are truly dangerous to his lord, so naturally he wants you dead as soon as possible.’

 

‘So one of his death eaters?’

 

‘Yes, one that has not been seen in a very long time,’ Albus looked at Severus to continue.

 

‘This man was always a death eater, but he was not around a lot. He kept his missions secret from the rest and only the dark lord knew what he was doing. So even though all his death eaters returned to him two years ago, he did not. Two days ago he did return and the dark lord didn’t seem upset about it at all, he actually smiled.’

 

Harry shuddered because he remembered Voldemort’s smile, ‘So Voldemort knew he would return but was also doing something for him?’

 

‘Yes, none of the supporters know anything about this man, not his real name, where he lived, nothing. I on the other hand do know who he really is. When he was first marked with the dark mark he killed everyone that knew who he was, I was one that did not die and that is only because I was one of the dark lords most loyal servants, so he was ordered not to kill me,’ Severus said, ‘You do not seem surprised to hear I was a death eater?’

 

‘I hear things, I see thing,’ Harry shrugs, ‘I’ve known for three years, but figured if Dumbledore trusts you then something convinced him you changed.’

 

‘Yes, I did. Now about this person and why he is a danger to you, more than anyone else. You have the blood protection from your mother which stops Voldemort touching or finding you, but it will not stop this man.’

 

‘Hang on, you said Voldemort and his death eaters cannot touch me, but you have, you grabbed by arm.’ Harry stared at Snape.

 

‘Because I renounced myself from the dark lords circle, it was a very powerful spell that allowed me to severe ties with him without him realising it. I still feel the mark burn but I am not compelled to go to him, I just do so he does not get suspicious.’

 

‘Oh okay, I still have no idea what this is about though.’

 

‘This man, this very cruel and evil death eater, he is just as sadistic as the dark lord himself, worse in some ways. The dark lord will only kill when it suits him, he does not do it on a whim, this man has no such qualms with killing and he has no such qualms how old someone is that he wishes to kill. It could be an old woman, a middle aged man, a pregnant woman, even a child, he will kill. He is the one supporter of the dark lord that does not always wait for orders, he will do what he thinks is right to protect his lord.’

 

‘But doesn’t Voldemort punish him for doing that?’

 

‘Yes, usually, this man has proven to be the most loyal. Oh he will extract information before he kills so the dark lord always leaves him to do his job.’

 

‘Before we explain who this man is we should explain how we wish to keep you safe,’ Albus said as he stood up and moved around his desk, ‘There is another protection spell we can give you, one that will stop him being able to find you or touch you. This protection is a bonding ceremony that needs two pure souls to join. Now I do not wish to get personal Harry but the pure part of this means pure in sexuality. So I need to ask this and I’m sorry to be blunt, but have you ever made love?’

 

Harry’s eyes widen as he gaped at his headmaster, he looked at Snape who was watching him then he looked back at Dumbledore. He could feel himself blush and knew those two men would see it, so all Harry could do was shake his head as he looked down in his lap, twisting his fingers and hoped they never found out the truth. Then he sat there wondering what the hell did sex have to do with anything. Harry just hoped his small white lie wouldn’t get out but technically he had never made love, he just couldn’t say what did happen.


	2. Chapter 2

‘I’m sure you are confused by that question, but it was necessary. This bond needs a pure joining to be complete, which means two virgins must consummate after the ceremony.’

 

‘Consummate, you mean have sex?’

 

‘Yes, after you are legally wed.’

 

‘Wed, you mean marriage?’ Harry shouted but his voice went up an octave.

 

‘Yes, this bonding spell requires you to marry then join in the sanctity of love which means making love.’

 

‘I’m not even sixteen yet.’

 

‘We know, but you did not ask the obvious question.’

 

‘Who I’m supposed to marry, so you’ve picked out some girl for me?’

 

‘No, I had to find someone that could also protect you as you will be spending almost all your free time together. It means you do not return to the Dursleys, you stay with your partner. I needed someone that is powerful enough to protect you but also to take on the responsibility that will go with being your legal wedded partner and guardian until you are seventeen. But it’s more, the bonding of you two joining will double your power.’

 

‘Okay,’ Harry shook his head as his hand was held up, ‘Okay, first I have to marry someone I don’t know, then have sex to protect me from some bloke that’s worse than Voldemort, is that it or is there more?’

 

‘That’s it, apart from who this man is that wants you dead and who you will be marrying. Believe me when I tell you that this person is not happy about having to be married to you just as you are not happy with the situation but when you hear who it is that wants you dead, I think you will understand why he’s more dangerous to you than Voldemort.’

 

‘Fine,’ Harry sighed, ‘So who is the mystery death eater?’

 

‘This will be a shock and I am sorry Harry, but the death eater’s name is Julian Potter.’

 

‘Potter, but there are no more Potters apart from me.’

 

‘He is your father’s twin brother,’ Albus said calmly.

 

‘He was one of the dark lords first and fiercest supporter. I saw that the moment I met him,’ Severus said.

 

‘My uncle, I have an uncle that’s a death eater. Why didn’t Remus or Sirius tell me, surely they knew about him and how come he didn’t kill them?’

 

‘We all discussed this Harry, it was not necessary for you to have anything else to worry about. Look at your life over the last few years, how do you think you would handle the fact that Tom with the help of Julian killed your parents, his brother and tried to kill you. That night, I arrived after leaving you with the Dursleys, I saw him apparate away holding Tom’s wand. Now as for why Sirius and Remus lived, that is something we can’t answer, we do not know why those two were spared. Our only conclusion is that Sirius was in Azkaban, so he might have figured he was safe. Remus being a werewolf could sense and smell someone long before they are near him. But we do not know for certain because he killed most long before that night.’

 

‘Hang on, the house was under the fidelius charm, Pettigrew told me he gave permission to Voldemort to get past the charm, did he also get my uncle through?’

 

‘No, he was blood Harry, blood connection is one of the strongest and can usually break charms and spells, with the fidelius charm he could break it to get himself in, but not Voldemort. The blood protection you have right now will not work on him as you have the same blood. He could get to you at any time and nothing will stop it. So far only these walls can keep him out and you safe.’

 

‘And you, Voldemort always feared you.’

 

‘That is true, but Julian does not, he never did, not even as a student. He is a very cold hearted man, his soul was corrupted before he was even born. You heard the stories about the Blacks, how Sirius and the few others are the only ones who did not believe in the dark ways, Julian did where you’re father and his parents did not. He is not intimidated by me or my power, not in the slightest and he is very powerful in his own right, I would say equal to Tom and myself. So you see why this bonding must go ahead, you would not survive, I would not. But this bonding will double your power along with your partner, that will be enough to keep you alive. You are not ready to face Tom, you know there are still several items to find before that can happen.’

 

Harry glanced quickly at Snape then back to Dumbledore, ‘I thought only you, me, Hermione and Ron knew about those?’

 

‘Severus knows as he was able to work it out for himself, the same way I did, from what you saw in the chamber of secrets.’

 

‘Potter, I know this is a lot for you to take in, especially for someone so young. But you have lived with the knowledge he has wanted you dead since you arrived in the magical world. Surely you know there are some people that will stop at nothing to get what they want, Julian is one of those people. He does not want power for himself, he wants the dark lord to rule, he will be at his right side when that happens. So right now even though I do not wish to see it, you need to bring out your father’s arrogance and fighting spirit. You need to see that what Albus is suggesting is the only way you will survive.’

 

Harry sighed as he lowered his head, ‘So I have to get married, when?’

 

‘Again you have not asked who you are to marry,’ Albus said.

 

‘Does it really matter, like everything else with my life, things happen that I can’t change, there out of my hand so I just have to put up with it. When is this going to happen?’

 

‘We need it done soon, so two weeks. Now you will need to live together, that is essential as the bonding only strengthens the more time you are together.’

 

‘But I’m at school, how does that work?’

 

‘Because you are marrying me,’ Severus said calmly.

 

‘What?’ Harry squeaked as his mouth fell open and stared at his most hated teacher, ‘No, forget it, I’d rather him kill me.’

 

‘Harry,’ Albus spoke softly but Harry heard the warning.

 

‘You’re seriously telling me he’s a virgin, like hell, find some girl, I’m not gay so I will not have sex with a man.’

 

‘Gay is a muggle term, the magical world do not have categories. You can change partners as often as you want, from male to female. I have had relationships with men and woman.’

 

‘But he hates me and I’m not really fond of him so it won’t work. Then add the fact that his supposed to be Voldemort’s spy, he’d find out if we did this.’

 

‘Yes, but Severus will also be protected by this bond. I cannot trust your life to someone that has not got the power to protect you, Severus is a very powerful wizard and is willing to do this.’

 

Harry got up and started pacing the office glaring at the portraits who were staring down at him.

 

‘No, forget it, I will not marry him,’ Harry ran to the door, opened it and ran out.

 

‘Severus, you will need to talk him into this or all could be lost.’

 

‘We knew he would not like this Albus, but he even surprised me with how determined he is not to go through with it,’ Severus stood, ‘I shall try to find him.’

 

‘Try near the black lake, behind those large bushes under the beech tree, Harry tends to spend time there when he’s upset, if not there, then the astronomy tower or the room of requirement.’

 

‘Very well, I do not know if I can change his mind.’

 

‘Then let him see the real you Severus, it might be the only way.’

 

Severus nodded, then left the office in the hopes he can find Harry Potter, but more importantly, talk him into getting married as it will be the only way to save his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione, Ron and their friends saw Harry run passed the doors of the great hall. All of them got up and ran after him and found him down near the lake aiming his wand into the water making the water around the edge bubble as it heated up.

 

‘Harry,’ Hermione grabbed his arm and lowered his wand, ‘what’s wrong?’

 

‘What did Dumbledore want?’ Ron asked.

 

‘He wants what’s not possible, there’s just no way,’ Harry fumed then started pacing again.

 

‘Could all of you please leave Mr. Potter and I alone?’

 

All heads turned to stare at Snape before they all turned to Harry, ‘Harry’s upset, so he needs his friends professor,’ Hermione said but all the friends nodded.

 

‘Mr. Potter, we need to discuss this before it’s too late.’

 

Harry sighed, ‘It’s fine you lot, go, I’ll see you up in the tower later.’

 

‘Are you sure mate?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Yes, he’s not going to hurt me or anything, so it’s fine,’ Harry sighed again, ‘I’ll explain later.’

 

‘We’ll be there waiting,’ Hermione hugged Harry before walking off with her friends.

 

‘Surely someone as clever and powerful as Dumbledore can find someone else, so why you?’

 

‘Because I know everything, if he did find another witch or wizard then they would need to be told and that information is too dangerous. No one can find out that Albus knows about the dark lords horcruxes, don’t you agree?’

 

‘Yeah, it is dangerous,’ Harry sat down and put his head in his hands, ‘Why did you agree to this?’

 

‘I was the logical choice and fit all the criteria.’

 

‘You know everything and have never fucked anyone.’

 

‘Language Mr. Potter.’

 

Harry laughed, a gut wrenching hysterical laugh, ‘Hey, if this is going to happen then you can forget that shit Snape. My belief is when two people marry they are partners, not one over the other, so I expect to be treated as such. Which means no more snide remarks, no more sneering at me or criticising my work, just leave me alone when I’m in your classroom.’

 

Severus stiffened, ‘You are really showing your arrogance now, but I accept your conditions. Now are we going to speak with the headmaster so he can organise this?’

 

‘What’s to organise, he performs a ceremony and it’s done.’

 

‘No, we need to let the world know that we are married, that it was a mutual decision because we realised we loved each other or they will think I coerced you. Part of the bonding ceremony is committing to each other fully while your friends and family witness our joining.’

 

‘You mean we have to do it in front of everyone?’

 

‘Yes, we do. Now there will be a few more conditions as we will be bonded. It would not look good for my husband to play against my house.’

 

‘That’s the deal breaker, I am captain, I will play for Gryffindor and win or this whole thing is off.’

 

‘We are supposed to show commitment.’

 

‘The game doesn’t stop that, it’s just healthy competition. If you really wanted this to be fair, your house could stop with their rude and snarly comments about Gryffindor, all the other students really and you could stop being head of house. This is ridiculous, no one will believe we love each other when they all know we despise each other.’

 

‘They will believe it when they see us acting differently towards it each and the story the headmaster came up with. That our animosity was due to pent up feelings we have for each other, feelings we did not want to admit until we were forced to.’

 

Harry groaned softly as he put his head back in his hands, ‘Like Ron and Hermione, that’s why they fight, they like each other but can’t admit it,’ Harry sighed, ‘Why does he have to think of everything?’

 

‘Because he is a very wise man who is concerned about your safety. Believe me when I say that I am not thrilled with the fact I have to be married to you or be nice to you. But what you have seen of me over the years is an act that Albus and I perfected. Albus needed me to make the dark lord think I was his spy, that I hated Albus, the students and especially you. That was easier for the dark lord to believe as he knows my passed, so he can understand that I would despise James Potter’s son.’

 

‘If I’m going to do this I need to know why. You said it was an act but from the moment I stepped in here at eleven you hated me and you didn’t even know me, so why?’

 

‘There is a reason for it which is what I use to make the dark lord believe I do hate you when I never have.’

 

Harry slowly looked up, ‘So what was the reason?’

 

‘In my youth I loved your mother. We grew up together, we were best friends. We spent all our time together and when we started here that friendship became closer even though we were in different houses. You broke through my mind that day, you saw part of what happened that destroyed that friendship. It was totally my fault in every way, I was jealous of your father because I knew he had feelings for Lily and I was afraid of losing her.’

 

‘I look like my father,’ Harry sighed, ‘There were times I caught you staring at me but it wasn’t he usual sneer, why?’

 

‘You’re eyes are Lily’s, but I had to harden myself against those old feelings or the dark lord could have broken into my mind and found the truth. The harder I am the harder it is for the dark lord to penetrate my mind. If my thoughts towards you softened in anyway, he would have found it easy. I could not let that happen as I knew of Albus’ plans, I am the only one that knows everything.’

 

‘But you said you severed that connection.’

 

‘I did when he returned so he cannot invade my thoughts or feelings anymore, only when I allow him to which I do on occasion so he never figures it out. There is one more reason I am doing this apart from my promise to keep Lily’s son alive anyway I can. So since we are being honest and maybe married soon, I wish to tell you everything.’

 

Harry was still in shock about everything, the marriage, that it had to be Snape, the fact that there would be sex. But none of that has shocked him more than how Snape was behaving, talking, looking, nothing like he has over the last six years.

 

‘Alright, so tell me.’

 

Severus glanced around making sure no one was around then pulled up his sleeve to show the dark mark burned into his arm.

 

‘If we do this bonding ceremony, the dark mark will vanish, which means he can never reinstate his control over me. Right now he could if he found out I used that severing charm, but if this was gone, then it would not matter what he did, the connection will be gone in every way. So you see, yes this will keep you protected, but I am getting something out of this as well.’

 

Harry stared at the dark mark and couldn’t take his eyes off it until Snape lowered his sleeve, but seeing it brought back that night in the graveyard, how Voldemort had touched Pettigrew’s with his wand.

 

‘You know, I always wondered how Pettigrew was able to give Voldemort his wand. I just figured he must have been in the house as well.’

 

‘No, Julian gave it to Pettigrew for safe keeping because he was petrified of Julian even more so than the dark lord. I need to know if you are going to do this Potter or as Albus has said, all might be lost. If he did not return things could have stayed the same, but his blood connection to you makes you in more danger than ever before and dark lord will use that connection so Julian will take you to him. Julian is a very cruel man, he would kill all the Weasley’s to get you. The dark lord is also a very cruel man but he has other methods that he prefers to use than killing. As the dark lord puts it, very little amuses him, so the torture and pain he can inflict on someone gives him pleasure. You didn’t believe I am a virgin, that is one of the dark lords orders, none of us can be with anyone else. Bellatrix and Rodolphus, Lucius and Narcissa and a couple of others are the only ones that has ever had sex out of his death eaters and only because they were married, the dark lord believes in the sanctity of marriage and the reason he killed his father, he refused to stay married to his mother.’

 

Harry realised Snape was telling the truth about everything because what he had said in the office was true. Snape had never lied to him, exaggerated, a lot but never actually lied. But those looks Harry now understood, he had his mother’s eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Severus stepped into the headmasters office, Severus nodding before they both took seats ready to discuss how they are to act and they discussed the wedding.

 

‘So it’s going to be held in the great hall, with everyone watching?’

 

‘Yes Harry, you must show you are committed to this relationship with Severus. But over the next two weeks everyone will see the difference between you two.’

 

‘How am I supposed to explain this to Hermione and Ron, you know what I would have said to them, they won’t believe me or they’ll think he poisoned me with some potion into making me believe all this?’

 

‘The explaination will be that I confronted the pair of you about your hidden feelings, so you finally admitted it. Then Severus put forth the marriage as it is something he wants, it also gets you out of the Dursleys home due to the extra protection you will get. Just do not tell them who it is protecting you from. We want to keep his name out of it as long as we can.’

 

‘Because he’s my uncle, people might think since he is my only family that I will join him.’

 

‘That is one of our concerns with only people that do not know you, the people that you are closest to will not believe that even though he is family. You have been outspoken about Tom, death eaters and the dark arts since you found out about it all. Now since it is almost dinner time, why don’t you and Severus spend a few moments alone then he will escort you into dinner. Remember Harry, this must be believable, so act like the man you love is escorting you to dinner.’

 

Harry sighed, ‘Alright.’

 

‘I will leave you two alone then see you at dinner,’ Albus patted Harry’s shoulder, ‘It will work out Harry, believe me.’

 

‘Trying sir,’ Harry sighed again as he watched his headmaster leave the office.

 

‘Let’s start with this,’ Severus reached across and took Harry’s hand in his own then entwined their fingers, ‘We have to get used to touching each other so others will see the intimate contact.’

 

Harry stared down at his hand in Snapes and found it surprisingly soft, ‘It’s not that bad. Considering all the potions you make, your hands are soft. Hermione’s had me using moisturiser for a couple of years because mine are rough.’

 

‘Moisturisers do not work as well as the cream I made. I shall have to give you some, I don’t think it would look good if my partner has bad skin when I do not. Now as everyone will see us together very soon, you will need to call me Severus unless we are in class.’

 

Harry sighed again, ‘Severus, it’s not that bad saying your name. You mentioned my mother, from what age?’

 

‘We met right before we both turned ten. I had been watching her a lot over the previous weeks. One day she was showing her sister magic, making a flower open and close. That Petunia was a piece of work even then, she called Lily a freak.’

 

‘She always called me that as well, they never used my name. I used to think my name was boy or freak as that’s what they usually said,’ a memory sparked in Harry, ‘Did you ever tell my mother about the dementors?’

 

‘Yes, I did but explain how you know that?’

 

‘When Umbridge sent those dementors after me and I saved my cousin. My uncle was asking what demembers were,’ Harry chuckled, ‘My aunt said I heard that terrible boy telling her about it.’ Harry mimicked his aunt’s voice, ‘I figured at the time she meant my father, but it was you.’

 

‘Yes, it was, that day we caught Petunia spying on us. There is something I wish to try because it will be necessary to make us look like two men in love,’ Severus kept hold of Harry’s hand as he stood making Harry stand then before Harry knew what was happening Severus kiss him. It was just a light chaste kiss on the lips but one he knew needed to get done so Harry would not look so surprised as he did right now.

 

Harry couldn’t believe Snape had kissed him, but he also couldn’t believe the way his stomach felt, like something was running loose inside him and he had no idea why. Before he could put thought into it, Harry moved closer and kissed Snape.

 

‘That wasn’t so hard, I wasn’t sure how that would go.’

 

‘So you worked out we would need to kiss?’ Severus raised his eyebrows.

 

‘Usually after two people are married and at the end of the ceremony they kiss, so yeah.’

 

‘Then let’s go show our feelings. We will keep our hands entwined as we walk down through the school, I will kiss you before you sit at the Gryffindor table.’

 

‘Oh I think Hogwarts is about to have the biggest shock it’s ever seen.’

 

Severus’s lips twitched into a reluctant smile, ‘I believe you are right Harry.’

 

Harry grinned, ‘You smiled, I’ve never seen you smile before…Severus.’

 

‘I do not do it that often to keep up my act as a hard and uncaring man. Are you ready to show everyone we are together?’

 

‘Yep, might as well get this over with.’

 

Harry and Severus walked hand in hand down through the castle, some students that were still heading to the great hall stopped and gaped at their professor holding hands with Harry Potter. They glanced at each other as they approached the great hall, nodded then walked in. It only took a couple of seconds before the place fell silent. The two men, one older, one younger never stopped or acted like anything was wrong, then Severus kissed Harry as they stopped at the Gryffindor table.

 

‘I will see you this evening love, enjoy your dinner.’

 

‘I plan to Sev,’ Harry grinned and got another smile out of Snape because he realised that Harry had been told that his mother called him Sev and it must have been from Petunia.

 

Harry stared after Severus for a minute to really make it look like he was in love before he sat down to everyone staring at him, most looked shocked, but some appalled.

 

‘What?’

 

‘Don’t what us Harry, tell us what in the name of merlin is going on?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Oh well,’ Harry shrugged, ‘We’ve both had feelings for each other for a long time, first I couldn’t believe I was lusting after Severus. I think it’s his voice, he tried to fight his feelings for me as well. Dumbledore worked it out and made us confront them.’

 

‘Why didn’t you ever tell us you liked professor Snape?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘I love him Hermione, have for a while and he loves me. Well as for why, I didn’t want to admit it, not even to myself because I figured nothing would ever come of it,’ Harry saw Hermione eyes flick to Ron’s and knew he’d been right, she would believe it more than anyone else as she secretly liked Ron but was afraid to tell him. The others will be the hardest to convince, especially Ron, ‘One was age, another I thought he didn’t like me in any way, another was does he like being with a man.’

 

‘Come on Harry, this seemed to happen suddenly.’

 

‘Not our feelings, we’ve been talking for a while and realised our feelings started years ago, but we both knew this would shock everyone. We figured now you should know since we decided to be together. But before we came down we’d sat talking, holding hands, kissing, it was the longest we’d be alone. Naturally we still need to get to know each other, personally I mean, but we’re starting to now we’ve admitted how we feel.’

 

‘Then why were you upset earlier?’ Neville asked.

 

‘Oh, sorry, I can’t talk about that Neville, it’s about my meetings with Dumbledore, it didn’t have anything to do with Severus. Actually I was having a go at Dumbledore again and Sev was the one that calmed me down, Dumbledore gets me so angry sometimes.’

 

‘So if you two are together, does that mean he’s not going to treat you like he always did, in class I mean?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘No, he’s not, that was part of trying to keep his real feelings from showing.’

 

‘Are you sure you haven’t been given a potion to make you think you love him?’ Ginny asked hoping that was the case.

 

‘No, just to make sure I was in my right mind Dumbledore performed a charm to reveal my true feelings, he even did it on Sev just so I knew he was for real. So you’ll have to get used to seeing us together and also you’ll see a change in him, all part of his act to fool everyone into believing he was a death eater. Oh and there’s something else we both talked about, we’re getting married,’ Harry smiled then laughed at all the stunned looks, he glanced up at the staff table, Dumbledore nodded, Severus gave him a smile and Harry knew it was too keep up appearances. But Harry also glanced over at the Slytherins who all looked sick as they would glance between him and Severus then back again. Those looks made Harry laugh again because if he had to do this, he was going to make every moment count.


	5. Chapter 5

Even though Hermione did believe Harry and Snape’s feelings was the reason behind their animosity she still wanted to check to make sure Harry hadn’t been cursed or given a potion. She knew a couple of revealing spells, she dug into her bag beside her and showed Harry so he could read them first. Harry was glad that these revealing spells wouldn’t show true feelings or anything, just that he hadn’t been given anything. After reading he was satisfied and said she could perform it when they were up in the tower later.

 

‘Harry love, have you finished, we need to discuss our wedding plans.’

 

Harry smiled at his friends who all gaped at Severus, ‘Yep, I’m done and just so you know Sev, you’re not wearing black to the wedding,’ Harry stood and saw Severus’ eyes harden, ‘I’ll see you all later and yes Hermione, you can so wait up for me,’ Harry faced Severus who held out his hand, Harry placed his in the large strong hands, they walked hand in hand out of the great hall to complete silence, ‘You know, I don’t think I’ve ever heard the great hall so quiet before.’

 

‘It does not happen very often, but about what I will be wearing.’

 

Harry stopped, ‘You can’t wear black, it’s not right, so pick another colour, something dark if you want, but not black. This is supposed to be a happy occasion right, black is not happy, it’s depressing.’

 

‘Very well, I will wear dark green robes with silver trim, do you approve of that?’

 

Harry rolled his eyes, ‘Actually, that sounds nice and it would suit you being a Slytherin. So even though you’ll be in green and that’s not Gryffindor colours, I might go with emerald green, similar to the ones I wore to the yule ball, but fancier, made for a wedding.’

 

‘Yes, that would look good actually. Tell me, why did you wear those green robes to the yule ball?’

 

‘Mrs. Weasley got them for me, she thought they brought out my eyes,’ Harry shrugged, ‘Oh expect one of her ear bashings when she hears about this. I hope she doesn’t send me a howler.’

 

‘I’m sure Albus will speak with her. But you have accepted this easier than I thought you would,’ Severus opened the door to his private room and they both stepped in.

 

‘I’m getting something out of this as well and I’m not talking about the protection. I’ve always figured I’d die young anyway, so having the extra protection just delays my death, that’s all.’

 

‘It does not say you have to be the one to die.’

 

‘No, but do you really think I could kill him, I’m sixteen, I’m not fully trained and don’t do dark magic, I’ve got no hope, I’ve accepted that.’

 

‘Just because he is older, trained and does use dark magic does not guarantee he will win. Now tell me what this reason is?’

 

‘I never have to return to the Dursleys,’ Harry walked away from Severus and stood staring into the flickering flames in the large fireplace.

 

‘Will you tell me what happened there?’

 

Harry never looked up but he knew he would have to tell Snape because they were supposedly in love and it would be something you would tell a partner.

 

‘Well,’ Harry sighed, ‘They never gave me a lot of food, I was locked up all the time. Dudley and his friends had a game, Harry hunting,’ Harry shrugged, ‘Any little thing whether it was my fault or not, usually not, my uncle would hit. I was made to work, clean everything, do the garden, pretty much treated like a house elf then given a slice of old bread and cheese before being locked up again,’ Harry slowly looked up, ‘When Ron and I flew the car here, before that, Ron, Fred and George flew the car to Surry to get me because they were getting worried as no one had heard from me. My uncle had put bars on the window, locks on the door and a small flap at the bottom of the door to pass the occasional food through. When they turned up, I’d been locked in there for four days, hadn’t eaten for two days. Hedwig was locked in her cage and she was hungry.’

 

‘Where was your wand?’

 

‘Locked downstairs with all my stuff, they did that the moment I got there. That’s why I could never do any of my work over the holidays,’ Harry sighed again then lifted his shirt to show the scar he had on his back, ‘Thirty two stitches thanks to my uncle. It all stopped when Hagrid came to get me when I was eleven.’

 

‘Did Albus know you were being mistreated?’

 

‘Yeah, not the extent but he knew. He had to decide what was better, what was safer for me. We spoke about it after Sirius went into hiding in my third year. Even though Sirius was in hiding and didn’t want that life for me, I was going to leave the Dursleys and go live with him even if they didn’t hurt me anymore, it didn’t stop the rest. Dumbledore explained about the blood magic and why I had to stay with them.’

 

‘You said not the extent, what didn’t he know?’

 

‘He didn’t know they hit me, I left that out. Once he explained why I had to stay there I figured he didn’t need to know everything.’

 

‘I can tell there’s something you’re not telling me.’

 

Harry got up and knelt in front of the fireplace, moving his hands quickly threw the flames watching them flicker.

 

‘Harry, tell me.’

 

‘For a few years before I started here my uncle used to take me to meet his friends.’

 

‘Go on.’

 

‘Guess,’ Harry moved his hand through the flames again but not as quickly letting the heat penetrate before Snape pulled his hand out, ‘I’m used to pain.’

 

‘I still need to know what these so called friends did.’

 

‘They liked naked little boys, I shouldn’t need to elaborate on how they liked me.’

 

‘Then this bonding might not work,’ Severus sighed but sat on the sofa behind Harry, ‘I will need to check with Albus. Even if it does not work, you are not returning to that house. You should stay here, the protection around Hogwarts is the best there is. Why did you agree to this when you knew we had to have sex?’

 

‘Well, Dumbledore said making love, what happened was rape. Then I figured it might get me out of there. They might not touch me anymore because they knew I’d be here with Dumbledore, but I still get locked up and not given enough to eat. When the Hogwarts letters first arrived, my uncle panicked wondering if all the freaks would find out what he did. He tried to hide us, Hagrid still found us though.’

 

‘I think it’s time for you to go back to Gryffindor tower, it’s late and I need to speak with Albus about this bonding. If because what happened to you means it won’t work, we need to think of something else. But I’m not sure I could make love to you after what happened, it could cause you to be traumatised by making you think of what he put you through.’

 

‘I don’t want to go back.’

 

Severus couldn’t believe what he had heard, but now, the way Harry Potter sounded, it was like a child and Harry Potter never sounded like a child even when he was a child of eleven. Severus always saw strength and age surround the boy, but right now all he saw was a very vulnerable and scared boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Albus worked on the bonding spell over the next few days, he was hardly seen down in the school because he never left his office. Finally after going through dozens of books, changing a few words and encantations, he sat back, sighed wearily.

 

‘It will work,’ Albus called an house elf to give professor Snape and Harry Potter a message then went over the charm again, ‘Yes, it will work.’

 

Harry had just sat down next to Ron in potions class when a house elf appeared in the room.

 

‘Professor Snape sir, professor Dumbledore requires you and Mr. Potter in his office right after class.’

 

‘Thank you, tell him we will be there,’ Severus glanced over at Harry, their eyes locked for a few seconds and to keep up their act, they gave each other a smile before the lesson began.

 

At the end of the lesson, Harry shoved his stuff into his bag, ‘I’ll tell you what’s going on later, I have to go,’ he left Hermione and Ron together and followed Severus out of the classroom and they hurried up to the headmasters office. Severus didn’t knock, just opened the door so they could both step in.

 

‘Albus, did you find something?’

 

‘Yes, sit, both of you,’ Albus waited, ‘Alright, yes the bonding will still work. First is when Harry was abused, it was before he turned thirteen. Now when these old spells were invented our laws were different, under the age of thirteen a boy was considered a child, from thirteen up they were considered a man so anything that might have happened before the age of thirteen was not significant in anyway. The abuse stopped before Harry reached the age of eleven so the joining of two adults will still be classed as pure if the joining is done with a blond bonding. It seems that whatever happens prior to thirteen does not come into it. But I have changed the odd word and encantation just to make sure the bonding still gives Harry maximum protection.’

 

‘So I don’t have to go back?’

 

‘No, you don’t and the wedding will go ahead. I wish you would have told me everything Harry, I would have worked something out.’

 

Harry shrugged, ‘You said it was safer for me to stay there.’

 

‘You are used to things being out of your control, choices made for you and you’ve lived with those decisions,’ Severus said.

 

‘Yeah and I figured if Dumbledore left me with them there must be a good reason. I remember Mrs. Weasley telling me she asked Dumbledore if I could live with them. I also remember Dean and Seamus asking me why some wizarding family didn’t take the boy who lived,’ Harry shrugged again.

 

‘Yes, I was asked that many times. There were a lot of families that wished to take you in and I know you would have been cared for. But the blood protection is one of the strongest there is, apart from this blood bonding. I need to know if you can face them Harry, you won’t be going alone, Severus and I will be with you.’

 

‘Why do I need to go there?’

 

‘We have to make them sign a form relinquishing all their rights of you over to Severus as he will be your legal guardian as of now, but this is also so you can marry as you are not an adult yet. Once Severus has legal rights over you, then he can give permission for anything in regards to you. So you need to be there as law states so they know you wish this to happen and we are not acting without your approval.’

 

‘Then yeah, I’ll go, anything so I don’t have to ever live there again.’

 

‘Very well, we will go right after your last class. Now I received a letter from Molly this morning, she is not happy at all and asked what was I up to this time. She does not want you married so young or to Severus.’

 

‘I knew one of us would hear from her. I like Mrs. Weasley but sometimes she’s so fussy and overbearing.’

 

‘She’s a mother Harry, that is how mothers usually are with their children and she does think of you as another one of her children.’

 

‘I know, I heard her tell Sirius. They were arguing, Sirius said he’s not your son, she said he’s as good as. Even though it felt good knowing she thought like that about me, I’m not hers and I just can’t deal with the way she treats me. I suppose I’m not used to being cared for.’

 

‘No, you are not which I blame myself for but another reason is that you do not act like a child because you lost your innocence a long time ago. That is something I noticed about you when you first arrived here, I just did not know the extent of what you endured. I’m sure you’re friends are wondering what is going on. Just tell them we were finalising the wedding plans, that I needed to work on a time for you two to get fitted for your wedding robes. Now why don’t you go see them before they start pounding on my door.’

 

Harry nodded then turned to Snape, ‘So you still want to do this?’

 

‘Yes, why would you think otherwise?’ Severus saw Harry look down, like he was ashamed, ‘What they did to you does not come into this Harry, you were a victim. But how are you going to handle the wedding night?’

 

‘Um, I’m sure I’ll be okay, will it hurt like it used to, will I bleed?’

 

Severus sighed, ‘No, there will be no blood, but you will be uncomfortable, maybe a little painful at first. Do you remember if they ever used a lubricant?’

 

Harry shook his head, ‘No, it burned and I tore, so probably not.’

 

‘A lubricant is necessary so it will not burn, you will just stretch, that is where the discomfort comes into it.’

 

Harry blushed, ‘Okay, then I’ll be good. I better go,’ Harry grabbed his bag and hurried from the office.

 

‘We might need to get Poppy to give him a very thorough examination to make sure he’s going to be alright. So you will need to be gentle and extra careful with him even if she doesn’t find anything that will stop this Severus.’

 

‘Yes, I know, but I am still not sure how he will cope with the actual part of making love.’

 

‘I’m sure you can make him feel comfortable. Making love is a very pleasurable experience, if it is done right and by two people that care for each other and I know you care for Harry, then he should be fine.’

 

‘I tried to deny it, but now, he just calls to me Albus, my heart aches with the pain I know they put him through. I never realised what had been done to him, I just figured he was treated well, treated like a celebrity.’

 

‘Yes, I know what you thought, but as you’ve recently found out, Harry has never been treated as a celebrity and does not want to be treated as such. All Harry wants is to be like everyone else, to be treated like everyone else. But one thing Severus, Harry craves love, craves affection because he has never received any. Show Harry some affection Severus, show him your true side and I believe he will surprise you and everyone else.’

 

‘Even though this all just happened, I want to show him affection, I want him to feel loved, to feel that there is someone that will always love him.’

 

‘It’s about time Severus, I have known for a while that you really cared for the boy. But it was wise to never show it, that changes as of now. Harry needs to feel loved, he needs to know that you will be there for him, as you have been since he arrived at this school. But now he will see the true Severus Snape and not the one that we perfected.’


	7. Chapter 7

Harry took Dumbledore’s arm who apparated them away from Hogwarts with Severus following a second later. The three of them arrived in a deserted park not far from Privet Drive. They slowly walked in silence passed identical houses, with identical manicured lawns. Severus reached across and slipped his hand into Harry’s who looked up startled, but then gave a small shy smile.

 

‘This place is unnatural Albus, everything is the same, there is no individuality, it’s unnerving.’ Severus heard Harry chuckle softly, ‘What is so funny?’

 

‘They think this is normal, we’re the freaks and strange ones.’

 

‘Yes, your aunt often called Lily a freak. I wanted to curse her, quite often.’

 

‘I wish you did,’ Harry said quietly as his head lowered.

 

Albus ignored Harry’s words, ‘Here we are,’ Albus knocked sharply on the door, a few seconds later Petunia gasped in horror, ‘Ah, I see you remember me Petunia, may we come in?’ Albus asked pleasantly but did not wait for a reply, just stepped through the door with Harry and Severus behind him.

 

‘W…w…what do you want?’

 

‘Some business we need to take care of. But Harry, please show Severus the cupboard so he can understand.’

 

‘Cupboard, what cupboard?’

 

Harry sighed, ‘Over here,’ Harry pulled Severus towards the cupboard under the stairs, ‘Open it.’

 

Severus looked at Albus who nodded, then slowly opened the door and peered inside. He saw an old worn disgusting mattress, a very thin blanket that you wouldn’t use as a cleaning rag and he saw a drawing on the wall of a birthday cake. But one thing that stood out above everything else was the blood, a lot of blood covered the thin mattress.

 

‘Oh merlin,’ Severus pulled his head out, stared down at Harry who was staring at his feet, then he pulled Harry into his arms, ‘That is the most sickening thing I have ever seen. You locked this child in a cupboard?’

 

Petunia shrieked and ran into the living room with Albus, Severus and Harry following, with Severus still keeping Harry in his arms until they saw Petunia hiding behind a very large purple faced man, Severus growled low in his throat.

 

‘Severus, control yourself please. Just keep Harry with you.’

 

‘Harry will be safe with me, no one will ever touch him again or they will face me. You were always a cruel person Petunia, cruel, cold and a bitch, but to treat your own blood like this, Lily would curse you to hell and back if she was alive today.’

 

‘Severus, calm.’

 

‘Calm, how can you be so calm old man,’ Severus tightened his hold on Harry as he glanced down at him, ‘You are safe now, safe with me.’

 

‘Thanks,’ Harry whispered but his head was still lowered.

 

‘Look at me Harry.’

 

Harry slowly looked up into Severus Snape’s dark eyes, ‘Do you trust me?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘Thank you,’ Severus turned back to Petunia and within seconds he had his sleeve pulled up, ‘I am a death eater, one of Lord Voldemort’s loyal subjects, or so he thinks. But I know things that would make you crawl into a hole like the rats you are and never emerge again. I could curse you in ways that will make you suffer for the rest of your lives. As a death eater we are taught to torture and enjoy it, I would enjoy torturing you for the abuse you brought upon this boy.’

 

Albus heard Petunia whimper and Vernon garble something as he let Severus get his anger out. But Albus wanted these two people to understand who was protecting Harry now, what type of man Severus Snape was.

 

Albus pulled some papers from his robes, ‘Sign this Petunia.’

 

‘W…w…what is it?’

 

‘You are turning all legal rights and guardianship of Harry over to Severus.’

 

Harry instantly saw Petunia’s face harden, ‘If it’s something I want, she won’t do it,’ Harry mumbled.

 

Severus heard Harry so he pointed his wand at the aunt, ‘Which curse will I use first, a curse that will make you feel like all your bones are breaking, one by one and very slowly, or a curse that will make you feel like your boiling from the inside and your body will start to blister until it explodes.’

 

‘You can do that?’ Harry asked hopefully as he smiled up at Severus.

 

Albus chuckled hearing what Harry said, ‘If you do not sign this Petunia, then I will let Severus have his way. Sometimes everyone needs an outlet for their anger, you will do nicely.’

 

Petunia squeaked again then grabbed the papers and quickly signed, ‘Now go.’

 

‘Not yet,’ Albus said and his voice hardened, ‘I asked you to care for the boy, to treat him as your own, you did not do what I asked. The boy was abused severely for years by you people and that will not go unpunished. As you know magical people can do extraordinary things and the one thing I am going to do is make sure you people pay for your treatment of Harry Potter. All I need to do is a few charms on the muggle police and you will be spending your days locked in a small cell and having to fend off murders. Do you think that is a good decision Harry?’

 

‘Yes,’ Harry said softly but his face was lowered again but this time into Severus’ chest.

 

‘It is your decision Harry, so I will see to it. Is there anything you left here that you wish to have?’

 

Severus felt Harry tense a little, ‘Tell me,’ he whispered.

 

‘There’s pictures of my mother, can I have them?’

 

‘Yes, of course,’ Severus moved his wand and four pictures flew towards him from the large cabinet in the living room, ‘There yours.’

 

‘Thanks,’ Harry held the pictures to his chest.

 

‘Those are mine,’ Petunia shrieked.

 

‘Careful Petunia, Severus is still extremely angry. If you are wondering why he is holding Harry, well they are due to be married, such a happy occasion. So you see, Severus wishes to curse the people that hurt the man he loves.’

 

‘But you loved Lily, I heard you.’

 

‘As my friend, my best friend you arrogant woman, you always believed Lily and I were more than what we were, you were jealous of our friendship, jealous of Lily’s abilities. You know I read your letter you wrote to Albus, asking, begging to be allowed to go to Hogwarts like Lily.’

 

‘What?!!! Harry blurted out as he looked up, ‘That’s why you did this, mum was a witch and you weren’t, I’m a wizard, I do magic, again something you could never do, that’s why?’

 

‘Yes Harry, that is why she treated you so badly. Your mother was everything she wanted to be and you were a reminder of that. But we have the forms signed, we can finish our wedding plans.’

 

Harry smiled up at Severus, ‘Yeah, we can.’

 

‘Severus, take Harry back to Hogwarts, I need a few more words with the Dursleys.’

 

Harry heard Severus chuckle very softly but noticed a grin. Everyone in the wizarding world knew Albus Dumbledore was powerful and someone you did not want to get on the wrong side of. So for the first time in his life, Harry felt sorry for his relatives. Severus kept his arm around Harry who had slowly put his smaller arm around Severus and that’s how they left the house, arm in arm.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus never let Harry go until they were in his rooms, ‘Are you okay?’

 

Harry nodded as he stared down at the pictures, ‘Yeah, I just don’t like seeing them, those looks they give me.’

 

‘Now you do not have to see them ever again.’

 

Harry slowly looked up, ‘Those curses, are they real?’

 

‘Very real and very dark and just to satisfy your curiosity, yes, I would have used them if they did not sign or tried to hurt you.’

 

‘You sound like you care.’

 

Severus sighed then sat beside Harry, ‘I do care, I always have. Over the last two years those feeling I have for you have grown. I did try to deny it, I even refused to admit it to Albus, but he knew, he knew before I did. When I did realise I still had to hide it and you know why I could not show it before, now it does not concern me if he knows. I have felt my mark burn over the last few days, he knows the connection is severed so he cannot manipulate me anymore. If I had gone to him he would have joined us again, but he would have needed to touch me for that to work.’

 

‘If I didn’t need this extra protection would you have ever told me?’

 

‘Probably not.’

 

Harry lowered his head, ‘Do you know I’ve dreamt of you, over the last few years I mean. They were good dreams and ones that scared me more than the ones I have of Voldemort.’

 

‘So you’re unconscious mind was showing you your true feelings?’

 

Harry nodded, ‘That’s why this is easy even if it’s not the normal start for a relationship. I still don’t know how the sex will go though.’

 

‘No, you won’t, but just know that if you can’t, then you can’t. The marriage will give you some protection but not as much as consummating the marriage would.’

 

‘Are you nervous?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

Harry slowly looked up, ‘You hide it well, hide all your feelings.’

 

‘Years of practice which you can learn if you wish. So if you had feelings for me then why did you not say anything?’

 

‘I figured you hated me because of my father.’

 

‘I do not like to see your father’s face when I look at you, but it has helped me keep him believing I hated you. You are so like Lily Harry, so very much like her. I have seen your kindness and your anger, but your anger is usually for something that was done to someone you care about, that is Lily, she would protect anyone she could but especially someone she cared for. You saw her stand up to your father that day.’

 

‘Yeah, I could tell my father and Sirius were liked and popular, but she didn’t care and I could tell she would have hexed them.’

 

‘Yes, she would have if I had not let my anger at your father ruin that.’

 

‘Did you ever see her, after Hogwarts I mean?’

 

‘Once, I was a death eater at that time, so all my passed friendships or ties were severed. I begged her to forgive me, which she did, reluctantly, but she did.’

 

‘This was after the prophecy wasn’t it?’

 

Severus stared at Harry’s lowered head, ‘Very shrewd, yes, it was, how did you know it was after and not before?’

 

‘You said you promised to protect Lily’s son, it just made sense that she would have asked you if she forgave you. Can I ask you about my uncle?’

 

‘You can’t think of him as family Harry, that is what Albus and I are worried about. You have never known your family yet you crave one, he can never be family.’

 

‘I don’t want anything to do with him, he helped killed my parents, his own brother.’

 

‘Then yes, ask.’

 

‘He was a twin, were they identical?’

 

Severus sighed, ‘I told Albus you would ask that if he was honest. I actually wanted you to be told of a brother, not a twin.’

 

‘So he looks like my father, exactly like my father.’

 

‘Yes and he will use those looks to convince you everyone is wrong about him so you will trust him. He will even act all fatherly towards you so you will lower your guard with him.’

 

‘That’s why I needed to know, if he could help Voldemort kill my parents then he would use his looks and blood connection to take me to him. But I don’t feel anything towards my parents and I know that’s a horrible thing to say but I don’t because I don’t remember them. To me, Sirius was my father and he knew that’s how I felt about him. So if he looks like my father which means he looks like me then to me that will mean nothing. I like to see pictures of them so I can see a part of me in them, but they are strangers I’m staring at.’

 

‘Yes, I suppose they are. Seeing Black as your father will help if you ever meet Julian, but it will still be a shock when you see him even though he will be older than the pictures you have seen of your father.’

 

Harry nodded, ‘Tell me more about him so I can familiarise myself with what type of person he’s like.’

 

‘He was a very cold and cruel boy, nothing like your father. Your father was arrogant, he would hex anyone just because he could and usually got away with it but he never used anything that would seriously hurt anyone. Julian on the other hand would curse and use all manner of curses. Even though Albus could never get proof, Julian sent a lot of students to the hospital wing during his years here. There was one student, a young girl who was found but it was too late to save her. Everyone believed it was Julian but again there was no proof and he had a knack at being able to close his mind even for someone so young. From what I heard, Julian found out that your father had feelings for Lily and cornered her, trapping her but luck was on her side when Minerva came upon them. At the time nothing had happened apart from him pinning her against the wall with his body, her hands pinned behind her back so she could not reach her wand. From what I found out, he made her think he was James, that he wished to apologise but somewhere private.’

 

Harry had trouble swallowing over the lump in his throat, ‘The girl, what did he do to her?’

 

‘Do you really want to know this Harry?’

 

‘Yes, I need to know what I might be up against.’

 

‘Very well,’ Severus turned so he was facing Harry, ‘He raped her first before killing her, but he did not use the curse, he used a knife. She was found in the forbidden forest by Magorian who notified Albus, but they did not see who did it. All we know for sure is that this girl had a crush on your father, one of his many female admirers.’

 

‘So again he used his looks to get the girl alone, he made her think it was James and not Julian.’

 

‘Yes, that is what we believed, he did that quite often to the point I was even unsure if your father attacked me or Julian. If Black, Lupin or Pettigrew were around then I knew it was your father, if they weren’t I believed it was Julian.’

 

‘But weren’t you a death eater then even if it just happened?’

 

‘Yes, but he wanted to prove to the dark lord he would do anything and use anything to get what he wanted or needed which meant the dark lord would get what he wanted. It’s late Harry, we can always pick this up tomorrow.’

 

‘It’s just every time I see them even when I lived there, but that first that night I always ended up with nightmares. Here all my nightmares are about Voldemort, but I saw them today, so I’m trying to make sure I’m exhausted before I sleep.’

 

‘Do you want a dreamless sleep potion, I keep some here?’

 

Harry slowly lifted his head, nodded, ‘Thanks.’

 

‘Tell me one more thing before you go,’ Severus had retrieved a small vial of potion, handing it to Harry, ‘Why didn’t your friends ever see that scar on your side?’

 

Harry lowered his head again, ‘I used a glamour to hide all my scars,’ Harry stood, ‘Thanks for the potion…Severus,’ he turned and hurried from the room before he could be asked anymore questions.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry saw Hermione still awake and she looked disgruntled, ‘Sorry, we got talking. Can we do this tomorrow?’

 

‘Yes, if you tell me why you look upset.’

 

Harry sighed, ‘I went with professor Dumbledore and Severus to see my aunt so she could sign a form giving all legal rights to Severus. I hate seeing them Hermione, you know that.’

 

‘I do and you never explained why, but I said I wouldn’t push. Are you absolutely sure you’re not rushing into this marriage Harry?’

 

‘No, we love each other Hermione, but bonding with him gives me extra protection. Don’t you think it’s worth pushing a wedding through that would eventually happen just not so soon?’

 

‘Yes, anything to keep you safe is good. Now before I go to bed tell me why you have a potion?’

 

Harry knew she was suspicious, ‘It’s a dreamless sleep potion, after seeing them I knew I’d have bad dreams, so Severus offered.’

 

‘So not all the nightmares you have are to do with him?’

 

‘When I’m here they are, I don’t see them for months, but I did today. Think of this though Hermione, I never have to return there now, Severus has legal guardianship over me now.’

 

‘Are you marrying him just to leave that house?’

 

‘No, it’s one of the reasons but not the main one. I love him Hermione, can’t you understand that. I hid my feelings for the last two years, he did the same, he had to but he also tried to deny them. I thought something was wrong with me for falling for someone like him, but also someone older. Dumbledore said something today, about how I never seemed young, even when I first arrived here and he was right, I do feel older, older than all of you. We’ve been talking for hours, he’s so different to what everyone believes and you will see that for yourself. Trust me Hermione, I’m in my right mind and know what I want, that’s Severus.’

 

Hermione sighed but stood up, ‘I do, I just wanted to make sure you know what you were doing. Sirius would hate this you know.’

 

Harry smiled, ‘Yeah, I know just like my father would. But think of it this way, any parent would want their child happy wouldn’t they and Severus makes me happy.’

 

‘Yes, parents would, I still don’t think they would like this though and it’s not about how your father and professor Snape felt about each other, it’s about the age, your age and how much older he is.’

 

‘I don’t think of him as much older Hermione, wiser, smarter and powerful, but not older. It’s late and I’m exhausted, I have a lot to do tomorrow.’

 

‘Oh, is it something you can share?’

 

‘Sev and I are going to get fitted for wedding robes, buying new shoes, underwear, all that so our wedding and wedding night will be perfect. We also want to look at some ideas for decorating the great hall, you could help with that if you want?’

 

Hermione smiled, ‘I’d like that Harry,’ she hugged him, ‘Alright, go get some sleep.’

 

Harry nodded then hurried up to the dorm rooms, he changes then drinks the potion before curling up under the blankets and was only a minute before he fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

 

Harry and Hermione were sitting together at the Gryffindor table with Neville and a few other friends when a sneering voice came to them.

 

‘Potter has poisoned professor Snape, or that old fool has done something to him.’

 

‘Never speak about the headmaster or Harry like that again Draco,’ Severus snarled, ‘Twenty points from Slytherin and think yourself lucky it’s not more,’ he turned to Harry, ‘Are you ready to go love?’

 

‘Right with you babe,’ Harry smirked making Severus’ eyes widen but he never said a thing about the name he had just been called, he turned to his friend, ‘I’ll see you later,’ Harry stepped over to Severus and the two men put their arms around each other and left the great hall to shocked Slytherins and smiles from the Gryffindor, but also from the other two houses because Malfoy had points taken off him by head of Slytherin house. So they all realised that things were changing around here and by the looks of it, for the better.’

 

Dumbledore had worked it so Harry and Severus could floo straight into Madame Malkins and she also sealed her shop so they could have privacy even though she had no idea why apart from making wedding robes for them, she didn’t know it was them getting married, just they would be involved with a wedding.

 

After standing for hours, both men had their robes made and placed in large bags to keep them protected, Severus paid before the shop was unsealed. He quickly scanned the street, then made Harry put his cloak on before they went to their next shop. Once Severus sealed the shop, Harry took the cloak off and they both looked at all the different ideas for decorating the great hall. So even though they could use magic to decorate the hall, this shop was for ideas, so everyone that came in gave the fee, looked around and even took some pamphlets on the different ideas. Once that was done they headed straight back to Hogwarts, again Harry under his cloak. They couldn’t take the chance that Julian would see Harry it was bad enough that Severus might get seen, but luckily enough no one paid him any attention. Harry’s robe was hung in professor Dumbledore’s private rooms as that’s where he would be dressing, Severus took his robe down to his room, then Harry met up with them and they were going to have a private lunch at a small table set out for just the two of them in the great hall. Albus wanted them seen as a couple because with one week to go, everyone had to believe this was a consensual joining. Albus watched Harry and Severus as they ate and talked, he was not the only one that watched them. But Albus realised that there were real feelings between them which they were now showing and pleased Albus immensely as it would give Harry even more protection because this bonding would seal with love and love was the most powerful magic there was. As Albus watched, he saw Harry say something which made him blush, then Severus leant over the table and kissed Harry, it was a sweet chaste kiss, but it showed exactly how these two men felt, everyone was finally seeing the feelings that Severus Snape and Harry Potter had for each other.

 

After dinner, Albus escorted Severus and Harry to the hospital wing, ‘Why are we here?’ Harry asked looking around.

 

‘I asked Madame Pomfrey to give you a very thorough examination before the wedding night.’

 

Harry’s head whipped to the matron as he blushed brightly before looking down again. He felt Severus take his hand and lead him to a bed with curtains around it.

 

‘You will need to undress Harry, Poppy will check you over thoroughly. I will wait out with Albus.’

 

Harry kept his head lowered but he did blush. When he knew only Madame Pomfrey was there he knew he had to undress, but he’s hand were shaking so much.

 

‘Do you require assistance Mr. Potter?’

 

‘Um, no, I’ll be fine,’ Harry took a couple of deep breaths, hurried to undress and lay on the bed but kept his hands over himself and kept his eyes closed.

 

‘You will need to move your hands Mr. Potter.’

 

Harry sighed, but slowly moved his hand but kept his eyes tightly closed. He could feel her touching him, touching his cock and balls, then she lifted them.

 

‘Turn over,’ Poppy noticed Harry didn’t move, ‘Mr. Potter, I need you to turn over.’ Harry shook his head, ‘This is necessary if you are to be married. If you had sex and something is wrong, it could cause pain or more damage,’ she waited then Harry finally turned over and she got to see why he was so hesitant. She knew the young man was embarrassed, so she never spoke, just applied her healing creams, ‘You’ll need a potion, but you can dress now.’

 

Harry waited until he heard her leave before he quickly dressed then just sat on the bed with his head down. It was Severus that sat beside him and handed him the potion. Harry nodded, drank the potion before leaning into Severus, putting his head against his chest. The two men never spoke, they just sat together, holding each other, showing each other that there was someone they could count on now, forever.


	10. Chapter 10

On the morning of the wedding, Harry had packed all his stuff back into his truck, then Dumbledore took it down to Severus’ private rooms. Both Harry and Severus had decided they were not going to see each other until just before the wedding. So Harry was in Albus Dumbledore’s private rooms trying to get his hair to lie flat, it wasn’t until Dumbledore used a charm that finally made it stop sticking up all over the place.

 

‘You look very nice Harry, that colour suits you.’

 

‘Thanks professor.’

 

‘Are you nervous?’

 

‘Mainly about everyone watching me.’

 

‘So you’re not nervous about the wedding or the wedding night?’

 

Harry blushed, ‘A little,’ he lifted his head, ‘Um, because of when I was younger, this will be different, won’t it?’

 

‘Yes, you are older for one, it will not be forced. Severus has told you that if you cannot go through with it, then nothing will happen.’

 

‘Yeah, he told me,’ Harry blew out a huge breath, ‘Okay, I think I’m ready,’ Harry and Albus looked towards the door as someone knocked loudly.

 

Albus opened the door, ‘Remus, you should be down in the great hall.’

 

‘I need Harry to tell me he wants this.’

 

Harry sighed but waited until Remus stepped into the room, ‘I do Remus, I love him, so please can you just accept this.’

 

‘You’re not being force, no one is blackmailing you, you haven’t been imperiused, nothing? As one of your father’s oldest friends, tell me the truth Harry.’

 

‘There’s nothing except our feelings Remus, yes there is the protection professor Dumbledore wrote to you about, but we both want this for how we feel, not just that.’

 

‘Alright, you seem sure, but he better look after you or he will meet Moony.’

 

Harry chuckled, ‘He does already Remus. Tell me what you think Sirius and my father would say if they were here today?’

 

Remus groaned loudly, ‘Both of them would lock you up before hexing Severus then they would hex me and Albus for allowing it.’

 

‘Yeah, I could see Sirius doing that and more. This is what we both want.’

 

‘It’s time, so Remus, go down and have a seat, we’ll be there in a couple of minute.’

 

‘Alright Albus,’ Remus hugged Harry, ‘Just be happy pup, okay?’

 

Harry laughed, ‘I hated Sirius calling me that, now you,’ Harry shook his head, ‘I am happy, so you just be happy for us.’

 

‘I am now I know you want this. Okay, I’ll see you down there, I’ll be sitting with the Weasleys who are all in shock right now.’

 

Harry laughed, ‘Yeah, I bet they are.’

 

 

Harry and Albus walked slowly down through the castle, they met Severus just outside the closed door. Albus smiled then stepped into the great hall ready to marry Harry Potter to Severus Snape. He flicked his wand and music started, everyone turned towards the doors of the great hall as they opened. Harry and Severus were holding hands as they walked slowly down the carpeted aisle. Harry kept his eyes forward so he couldn’t see everyone watching him even though he knew they were. Severus must have felt his nervousness, so he tightened his hand making Harry smile.

 

They stopped in front of Albus, ‘We are all here to witness the joining of two souls, two souls that are so alike but so different in many ways. Harry James Potter and Severus Tobias Snape wish to perform a blood bonding ceremony to join them, to join their lives, their souls and their blood to one another,’ Albus held up a knife, Harry and Severus wrapped one hand each around the knife as their fingers entwined, then Albus pulled the knife down sharply, ‘Their blood is joining them to bind their souls and their magic to the other, they are joining to become one,’ Albus put the knife down then wrapped a golden chord around their still joined hands, ‘As their blood flows into the one they love, I bind their souls from this day until their last day, then they will stay joined for all eternity,’ Albus passed his wand over the golden chord which glowed brightly before dissolving into their joined hands. The ceremony was unusual but a very beautiful bonding of two lives. So even though everyone was shocked to see these two men marry, it still made a lot of the girls and woman cry. When they were announced as bonded partners and husbands, Harry and Severus stared into each other’s eyes, they lifted each other’s cut hands, kissed the palm of their bonded partner, sealing their love and their joining before their lips met in a passionate and very hungry kiss. They were some loud applause, some whistles but there were also some groans and grunts of disapproval, especially from the Slytherins.

 

‘I have a wedding gift for you Harry and even though we said not to do this, I wanted this for you.’

 

‘Sev,’ Harry watched him as he went behind the podium that Albus was standing at them brought out a beautiful green snake, ‘Oh Sev, she’s beautiful,’ Harry took the snake in his hands, "Hello, I’m Harry, what’s your name?" he hissed in parseltongue.

 

"My name is emerald, because of my colour, which is the same colour as your eyes, so it means that you are supposed to own me Harry."

 

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I think you’re right emerald," Harry looked at Sev and kissed him again, ‘Thank you, her name is emerald.’

 

‘It’s going to be interesting listening to you two talk, now put her across your shoulders so we can greet our guests.’

 

‘Yes…dear,’ Harry grinned making Severus chuckle, but put the snake on his shoulders.

 

‘I’m going to have a lot of problems with you aren’t I love?’

 

‘Yep,’ Harry laughed again then turned to Hermione, Ron and his friends who finally all started to congratulate the two men, ‘Do you like emerald,’ Harry gave his snake a pat.

 

‘Are you turning into a Slytherin?’ Neville asked.

 

‘No, but I am a parselmouth, so it’s natural that I like snake’s. Her name is emerald and she’s beautiful.’

 

‘I’m not keen on snakes,’ Hermione said keeping her distance.

 

‘She won’t hurt you Hermione, not unless I told her too which I wouldn’t.’

 

‘Let me take her love, then you can hug your friends, I do know they all like to hug.’

 

Harry chuckled, ‘It must be our way Sev,’ Harry started hissing and his snake slid from his shoulder to Severus arm, ‘Okay Hermione she’s with Sev,’ Harry was hugged instantly making him chuckle, ‘I’m married.’

 

‘Yes, and at your age, that is not right Harry. So why is Albus allowing this to happen?’ Molly asked stiffly.

 

‘This wasn’t Albus’ decision Molly, it was my decision and Harry’s decision. Now as Albus told you in his letter, yes Harry does have extra protection now we’ve bonded, it also gets Harry out of that house. You can’t get better enchantments than Hogwarts, so Harry will be safe here and I will make sure he’s safe as well.’

 

‘Yes, safe, but he’s just a boy Severus and you’re the same age as his parents.’

 

‘Age doesn’t come into this Mrs. Weasley, love does. So please just accept that Sev and I love each other, so we wanted to marry.’

 

‘I’m not sure I can ever accept it, but I will respect your decision,’ Molly hugged Harry, ‘Just be happy and be careful,’ she whispered.

 

‘I am Mrs. Weasley,’ Harry gave her a small smile before he finally got congratulations from the rest of the Weasleys, then his other friends from other houses. He put emerald back on his shoulder then sat next to Severus their hands joined as they watched their invited guests talk to either staff or students.

 

After everyone had eaten, Harry and Severus were first on the dance floor and even though Harry couldn’t dance, he just held Severus and let him lead him so it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

 

‘I am happy Sev, but I can feel the magic surrounding us.’

 

‘Yes, it is very strong, but it will strengthen.’

 

Harry looked up at Severus, ‘I hope I can, because I want to.’

 

‘Then if you want to that should help you go through with it. But I said it won’t happen if you are not sure in anyway.’

 

‘I know, so that makes me feel better, but I think I’ll be fine,’ Harry was a little embarrassed to tell Severus that he had been dreaming about them making love and just thinking about that made his cock twitch, he moved a little so Severus wouldn’t feel it but had a feeling that he knew anyway. Like Dumbledore in a lot of ways, Severus just seemed to know things without words being said.


	11. Chapter 11

When it was getting late, Severus kept his arm around Harry and they left the great hall, emerald sitting across Harry’s shoulders. Once they were in their private rooms, Severus sealed the rooms from anyone entering or anyone hearing anything. Harry placed his snake on the windowsill so if the snake wanted to explore, she could, then Harry would looked at anywhere but Severus.

 

‘Relax, nothing will happen that you don’t want it to.’

 

Harry slowly turned, ‘I know but I do want to. Even though I was trying to keep it from you, I’m sure you felt it, or felt me,’ Harry blushed as he looked down at his feet.

 

Severus put his finger under Harry’s chin and forced his face up, ‘Yes, I noticed and yes I felt it, but that doesn’t mean we have to.’

 

‘Sev, I really want to and not for the protection, because I want to be with you, in every way.’

 

‘Then let’s go into the bedroom,’ Severus held out his hand so Harry could decide whether to take it or not, Harry never hesitated, he slipped his hand into Severus and they walked hand in hand into their bedroom, ‘Would you like a bath, it might help relax you?’

 

Harry nodded, ‘Yeah, sounds good.’

 

‘You realise I meant together?’

 

Harry swallowed over the big lump that had formed in his throat but he also felt his cock twitch again. He nodded again then followed Severus into the large bathroom and noticed straight away that the bathtub was big enough for two, maybe even three would fit.

 

‘Does all staff have baths this big?’

 

‘No, I asked Albus if I could enlarge the bathtub when you decided to go through with this. I can see how nervous you are, which I do get, I’m nervous as well. We’re both about to do something neither of us have done. Think of this, I’m twenty years older than you, I should have a lot of experience, but I don’t, so to me this is a little intimidating and embarrassing.’

 

‘Like I said to you before, you hide your feelings well. I wouldn’t have guessed you were embarrassed at all.’

 

‘I am, just as you are,’ Severus reached over and turned the taps on, then moved back to stand in front of Harry, ‘Kiss me.’

 

Harry’s breathing hitched but he moved closer than his lips were on Severus. Their kiss started as a gentle, loving kiss, but soon turned hot, wet and hungry. Before either of them knew it they were pulling their clothes off until they were standing in front of each other completely naked.

 

‘You’re beautiful,’ Harry whispered as he stared at Severus’ body, but saying those words made him blush again.

 

‘It seems your whole body blushes, I like it. You say I’m beautiful, look at you Harry, you are the most beautiful young man I have ever seen,’ Severus smiled then turned the taps off, climbed into the tub, held his hand out. Harry took the offered hand and climbed into the tub with Severus. They sat at each end, staring at each other as their legs seemed to twist around the other, ‘See, this is relaxing, we get to see each other without really seeing each other.’

 

‘Yeah, but I liked seeing you.’

 

Severus chuckled, ‘I enjoyed ogling you as well. Let’s just relax in the warm water, we’ll talk for a bit, but,’ Severus smirked then moved his leg until his foot was slowly moving up the inside of Harry’s thigh until he pressed it lightly against Harry’s growing erection making Harry suck in a sharp breath, then his breathing accelerated, his eyes closed and he groaned softly, ‘See, we can have a bit of fun before deciding how far we’re going to go.’

 

Harry slowly opened his eyes, then moved suddenly he took Severus by surprised. He sat astride him, his lips attacking Severus’ neck and his hips flexed and thrust. Harry kissed Severus neck making his way from one side to the other then his lips were on Severus, his tongue pushing its way in as Severus also pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth and their tongues started to dance around each other. Harry’s hips never stopped moving as they kissed and he groaned deep in his throat as he felt Severus’ erection pressed against him.

 

‘Let’s get into bed Harry,’ Severus panted.

 

Harry nodded, ‘Yeah,’ he stood, stepped out, Severus cast drying charms on both of them and they hurried to the bed where Harry was lying on top of Severus, kissing him passionately, hungrily, like he could never get enough of him.

 

‘Since we’re both knew at this, use a stretching charm and a lubrication charm on me.’

 

‘Soon, I’m not ready for that yet, I want to do something first,’ Harry smiled shyly then started to kiss down Severus’ body, first attacking each nipple, using his tongue, lips and teeth before continuing down what Harry called Severus’ happy trail. He looked up through his eyelashes, staring at Severus dark eyes before slowly lowering his mouth over his full length making Severus groan.

 

‘Oh god, Harry, I don’t want to cum like this, not the first time.’

 

Harry kept sucking for another minute then slowly moved up until he was looking down into Severus’ eyes.

 

‘Me neither, but I wanted to feel you in my mouth, now I want to fuck you.’

 

‘Oh, not so shy anymore.’

 

‘No, I want you so much,’ Harry sat back on his knees, pushed Severus’ legs apart and his knees up, then he used the two charms on Severus, before he positioned himself at his husbands entrance, ‘I don’t want to hurt you.’

 

‘It’ll be uncomfortable, I’m expecting it, so just do it Harry, make love to me.’

 

‘Oh god,’ Harry groaned as he stared down at the most gorgeous dark eyes he had ever seen, then he pushed with his hips, he stopped with just the head of his cock penetrated Severus and waited until he got used the new intrusions, ‘I’m not going to last.’

 

‘Neither am I, but I want you, so please, move, fill me Harry.’

 

Harry groaned again, then pushed until he did what Severus asked, he filled him then held again. He could see the strain on Severus face, then a nod, so Harry started to move, slowly and easy at first, but Harry wrapped his hand around Severus’ erection, his thrust ended in time with his hand until they were both shooting their seed, Harry inside Severus and Severus all over Harry’s hand and his own stomach.

 

Down in the great hall guests and students were still talking about the marriage of Harry Potter to Severus Snape. Albus Dumbledore was distracted as he talked to people then without warming the whole castle lit up and shook. The magic emanating from the very foundation shook the walls and the candles sent sparks towards the roof. Albus Dumbledore smiled, the biggest smile anyone had ever seen him give. They realised he knew what was happening and it wasn’t anything dangerous, something very good, very big and very significant had just happened and that something was Harry Potter and Severus Snape joining their souls and their bodies as they consummated their marriage. The power behind those two men joining is what made Hogwarts shake, it’s what made the lights shoot into the air like fireworks, it made their power so strong that Harry now had what he needed to beat Voldemort. But Albus Dumbledore knew something else that had just happened, something he had hoped would happen, now he can explain to Harry and Severus as to why he pushed them into joining using a blood bonding ceremony.


	12. Chapter 12

Albus had given Severus and Harry a week away from attending any classes so they could have a honeymoon even if that was spent in the castle, so during that week no one saw either man. Albus had taken over potions class and even though he was not a potions master he knew the subject well.

 

The following Monday morning as the great hall started to fill with staff and students ready for breakfast and another day of classes, Severus and Harry stepped into the hall, their arms around each other, their other hands joined, Harry’s snake, Emerald was sitting across both their shoulders. All eyes were on this unlikely couple as they stopped near the Gryffindor table, but Harry never sat down, he turned and stared up into Severus’ eyes as his dark eyes stared down into Harry’s green eyes.

 

‘We should get some breakfast love,’ Severus said softly as his fingers traced Harry’s cheeks, chin and lips.

 

‘Breakfast, yeah,’ Harry said softly as his eyes closed to Severus’ touch.

 

‘Why don’t you sit Harry, I’m sure you can spend time with professor Snape later,’ Hermione said as she smiled up at her friend.

 

‘Time yeah,’ Harry murmured but his eyes stayed on Severus’

 

Severus smiled, ‘We really need to eat Harry,’ he bent down and brushed his lips across Harry’s, ‘I’ll see you in class.’

 

‘Class, yeah,’ Harry sighed as he watched Severus walk slowly between the tables as he headed for the staff table.

 

Hermione grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him down, ‘Sit down and eat Harry.’

 

‘Eat,’ Harry’s eyes were still on Severus who was also staring at Harry. He didn’t feel Hermione putting a fork in his hand, he didn’t notice everyone watching him, he didn’t notice all the talk from the students, the talk about him and Severus.

 

"Harry, you do need to eat, I would like some food as well," hissed Emerald.

 

Harry reached up and patted his snake, "Okay Emerald," Harry smiled at the snake then turned to see all his friends staring at him, ‘I love being married, I love sharing a bath, I love sharing a bed, I love sex, a whole lot of sex,’ Harry grinned hugely, then gave Emerald some of his sausage before finally starting to eat.

 

‘So that’s what’s made you incoherent Harry, all the sex?’ Neville smirked.

 

‘Oh yeah,’ Harry groaned softly, ‘Such beautiful love making, I highly recommend it.’

 

Ron, Hermione, Neville and their other friends all laughed, ‘I don’t think we’re going to get much sense out of Harry anymore, unless it’s about him shagging our professor,’ Neville said still laughing.

 

Harry shook his head, ‘What, I’m in love, I can’t help it. But let me eat, I’m starving.’

 

‘Harry love, Albus wants us in his office at first break.’

 

‘Okay Sev, I’ll meet you there,’ Harry stood and wrapped his arms around Severus, ‘It’s going to be so hard trying to concentrate on classes, all I keep thinking about is your naked body.’

 

‘Yes, I am having the same trouble. But I need to go see what Albus has done to my classroom. I could only hope it’s changed colour and nothing to drastic. Knowing Albus, it will probably be bright pink.’

 

‘Purple,’ Hermione whispered.

 

Harry laughed, Severus groaned, ‘He just can’t help himself. I’ll see you later love,’ Severus kissed Harry then gave Emerald a pat before leaving the great hall to Harry’s soft groans.

 

At break Harry hurried up to the headmasters office and found the door open and Severus already there. The two men instantly kissed and put their arms around each other before facing the headmaster.

 

‘Now it’s time to explain why I asked you to go with the blond bonding ceremony.’

 

‘Yes, you said you would explain,’ Severus said.

 

‘While you were in your rooms on your wedding night, did you notice anything?’

 

Harry blushed as he looked away making Severus chuckle, ‘I don’t think we noticed anything but each other Albus.’

 

‘No, you probably didn’t. Then let me tell you what I noticed and what everyone else noticed. As everyone was talking, eating, enjoying the night, at one time the whole castle shook and the candles seemed to explode, sending sparks towards the ceiling. I was hoping something like that would happen if you consummated your marriage.’

 

‘Are you saying that when we made love we made Hogwarts shake?’ Severus asked.

 

‘Yes, your bond was complete but something else happened. Now this is where I need to explain why I suggested the blood bonding ceremony. As you both know I have been working on finding and destroying Tom Riddle’s horcruxes, but what I never told either of you was there is another horcrux, or better put, was another horcrux. You see, when I was working on the bonding ceremony to keep Harry protected from Julian I also worked on something else. Harry, you have asked me repeatedly why you feel Voldemort, why you have seen things, why you feel his emotions.’

 

‘Albus,’ Severus stared wide eyed down at Harry, ‘His scar, it wasn’t from the killing curse.’

 

‘No, it was not,’ Albus could see Harry was confused, ‘On the night you received that scar Harry, Tom was going to make another horcrux. Because of what your mother did, he never got to turn his object into a horcrux, but a horcrux got made.’

 

Harry’s legs went out from under him and he would have fallen if Severus hadn’t tightened his hold, then before he knew it he was being violently sick. Severus cleaned up with one wave of his wand while Albus handed Harry a glass of water then all three men sat down.

 

‘I could not tell you before Harry for one reason. I figured that for him to die, all his horcruxes had to be destroyed, which is true. But in regards to you, that piece of soul no longer exists. The magic around the blood bonding ceremony and the fact you consummated your marriage destroyed the horcrux. This is very old and very powerful magic and only true love and the act of true love could have destroyed something so evil and so powerful. The castle shaking, the candles shooting sparks, that showed how much power you and Severus have now you have joined in every way possible.’

 

‘It’s gone?’ Harry asked in a quiet shaky voice.

 

‘Yes Harry, the moment you and Severus made love, it was destroyed and that is why the castle shook. It was the power behind your love that destroyed it. As I have told you, love will play a big factor in winning this war with Voldemort, that night proved how true that is.’

 

‘Why didn’t you tell me Albus, I could have prepared Harry to hear this?’

 

‘It would have made you both feel like you needed to make love, the magic had to come from how you feel, from your heart, not that it was necessary. It would have put too much pressure on both of you, but especially Harry. He was concerned that he would not be able to make love and if he heard that, he would have forced himself to. That would not have destroyed the horcrux, the love that both of you felt that made you want to consummate your marriage is what destroyed the horcrux. I am sorry that I could not tell either of you, but I have no more secrets anymore. Now you know what I know about everything in regards to how to destroy Tom Riddle.’

 

Harry slowly looked up through his eyelashes at Severus. When he first heard this he had been worried that having a piece of Voldemort inside him would make Severus feel disgusted. Now Harry knew that wasn’t true, all Harry saw was love and concern, but when Severus smiled at him, the concern left and all he showed was his love.


	13. Chapter 13

It wasn’t long after leaving the headmasters office that the significance of what Dumbledore had said finally penetrated Harry’s mind. He had lived with a piece of soul of the man that murdered his parents. Harry never went to the rest of his classes that day, he ended up curling up in his bed and even though Severus wanted to remain with him, he could not, he had classes to teach. Harry just didn’t feel up to classes or seeing anyone.

 

‘Professor, why has Harry missed all his classes?’ Hermione asked tentatively.

 

‘He’s not feeling well Miss Granger, you can visit him after classes, he is expecting you and Mr. Weasley.’

 

‘It’s not serious, is it?’ Ron asked.

 

‘No, he’ll be fine. Now let’s get on with our lesson.’

 

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other but they could tell professor Snape was worried. So they tried their best with their potions and even though they never actually got it right, Snape didn’t say anything to them.

 

After the last class of the day, Severus lead Hermione and Ron down to his private room and into the bedroom where they saw Harry curled up in the large bed.

 

‘Harry love, Hermione and Ron are here to see you,’ Severus gently pulled Harry’s shoulder to make him turn and saw his face wet with tears, ‘It’s all fine, it’s gone remember.’

 

‘It’s disgusting, how can you look at me?’

 

Severus pulled Harry into his arms, ‘He can’t touch you, he can’t touch your heart. I see you and I see your heart and I see the love you have for me and I see the love for your friends, that is you, not that.’

 

‘But Sev.’

 

Severus quickly put his finger over Harry’s lips, ‘But nothing, it can’t touch you, now it’s gone. So you need to put it out of your mind,’ Severus turned to face Harry’s two friends, ‘Tell me what type of person Harry is?’

 

Ron looked at Hermione to answer, ‘Protective, caring, kind, sometimes angry, sad in a lot of ways, but the best friend you could ever have.’

 

‘Thank you Miss Granger,’ Severus turned back to Harry, ‘Do you see, if that caused any problems would someone as smart as Miss Granger say how nice you were?’

 

Harry sniffed, nodded, ‘It was such a shock.’

 

‘Yes, I know, now why don’t you clean your face and visit with your friends. I’m sure they are confused wondering what is going on.’

 

Harry nodded, then threw the blankets off then hurried into the bathroom while Severus took Hermione and Ron into the living area.

 

‘Would you both like some tea?’

 

‘Yes, thank you professor,’ Hermione smiled.

 

‘So Harry’s really okay?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Yes, he will explain in a moment, but as he said, something he was told was a shock.’

 

‘Did it have something to do with why the castle shook on your wedding night?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘Yeah, it did,’ Harry said as he walked out and sat down, ‘Do you mind me saying what Sev?’

 

‘No, you need to explain and it’s the only way.’

 

Harry turned back to his friends, ‘Okay, there was another horcrux that Dumbledore never told me about.’

 

‘So professor Snape knows about them?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘He worked it out the same time as Dumbledore. Anyway, on our wedding night and the reason why the castle shook even if we had no idea that happened. This other horcrux was destroyed when we made love,’ Harry blushed as he looked down, ‘As it was destroyed the castle shook.’

 

‘Okay, I’m confused, why would sex have anything to do with destroying a horcrux?’ Ron asked.

 

Severus could tell Harry was nervous about explaining, ‘Because Harry was the other horcrux and when we made love the love we shared is what destroyed that piece of soul?’

 

‘Is that what this marriage is about, destroying the piece inside you?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘No, we knew nothing about it until today, Dumbledore didn’t tell either of us. He hoped our love and the fact that we consummated our marriage when we made love would destroy it, but he wasn’t sure it would. I’ve told you how Dumbledore believes love to be the most powerful magic there is, it seems our love was enough to destroy something so evil and dark. But now it is destroyed and it was our love that did it. Dumbledore explained that Voldemort has no love at all, so love will help destroy him. I’m still not sure about all that, but what happened the other night proves that love is powerful.’

 

Severus placed cups on the table before sitting beside Harry, ‘It did shock Harry, he got sick, then seemed fine. But when that information really sunk in, it was too much for him to handle, that is why he never attended classes today.’

 

‘Is that why you kept seeing into his mind, his soul?’ Hermione asked tentatively.

 

‘Yes, it joined us, but it’s gone now, so that won’t happen again, thank merlin.’

 

‘So you won’t get pain in your scar anymore?’ Ron asked.

 

‘No, the scar is where his soul entered me. It’s a wonder I didn’t feel anything when it was destroyed. Why do you think that is Sev?’

 

Severus glanced at Hermione and Ron before facing his husband, ‘I would say it happened at a certain point that night, a time when you were feeling other things, things that consumed your every thought and consumed your emotions.’

 

Harry’s eyes widened as he blushed, ‘Oh, right then, okay, that makes sense as I wasn’t even coherent.’

 

‘Oh, I see,’ Hermione blushed as she looked down at her cup.

 

Ron looked confused, then it hit him making his ears go red, ‘Okay, something I did not want to hear.’

 

Severus chuckled at the three young people who were all red with embarrassment, Harry more than the other two. He took Harry’s hand in his and entwined their fingers.

 

‘It showed our love was powerful, but we knew that as it was happening.’

 

‘Sev,’ Harry blushed again but kept his face averted from his two friends.

 

‘Oh my love, to see you blush, what memories it invokes.’

 

‘Sev,’ Harry’s eyes widened as he turned completely away from his friends then whispered, ‘Stop that.’

 

‘Alright Harry, but it’s fun to make you go red because I know the truth.’

 

‘Truth, about going red?’ Ron asked looking confused again.

 

Harry’s eyes widened again but shook his head, ‘It’s not only Harry’s face that blushes Mr. Weasley.’

 

‘I had to ask,’ Ron’s ears went bright red as he looked away.

 

‘Yeah, you did, so don’t from now on or you just might hear more you don’t want. It seems my husband doesn’t mind sharing stuff about how intimate we are.’

 

‘Not true, I never said anything like that, just that your body goes a nice shade of red. Now I will leave you to your friends, I have papers to mark on some very dense students.’

 

Harry laughed as he watched Severus move over to his desk before he turned back to his friends. This is the first time in a while the three could just sit and talk, relax, something they missed being able to do.


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next week the students and staff were so used to Harry and Severus walking together and always with their arms around each other. Sometimes Emerald was with them, other times she wasn’t. Harry loved to sit and watch Severus while he marked papers or prepared lessons of a night. He would try to do his homework but get lost in the way his husband moved, how he’s hair would fall down across his face, making Severus flick it back, but Harry loved to watch his hands because he knew what those hands could do to his body, how those hands would make his body tingle and come alive.

 

As Harry was walking from the dungeons ready to head to transfiguration, he got a strange feeling, something told him he was being watched, that there was danger. So Harry slowed his walk while he concentrated, trying to think what to do, how to make whoever these people were not able to see him. Then he heard shouting and spells hitting walls, he turned a corner and saw three Slytherins, Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe and they were holding their hands out trying to feel something. Then Harry realised what was wrong, he didn’t want them to see him and now they were blind. He quickly sent his patronus to Sev, then cast a petrifying charm to keep the three Slytherins from hurting themselves even if he really didn’t care.

 

‘Harry, what is it?’

 

Harry moved away from the three Slytherins, ‘As I was walking here I knew there was danger, I was being watched. I kept thinking about what I could do so they wouldn’t see me, Sev, their blind, somehow I sent them blind, I didn’t use any magic, it was just a thought. I petrified them so they wouldn’t hurt themselves. What am I going to do, I didn’t mean to hurt them?’

 

‘Let’s get them up to Poppy first,’ Severus pointed his wand at the three Slytherins, then levitated them up to the hospital wing. The moment he placed them on their feet he sent his patronus to Albus.

 

‘What is wrong with these students Severus?’

 

‘It seems they were planning on attacking Harry, he felt it, so he trying to stop them seeing him and without doing any magic, they ended up blind. Harry petrified them so they wouldn’t hurt themselves.’

 

‘Severus, what is wrong?’ Albus asked as he joined the group.

 

‘Harry thought of stopping them seeing him, now their blind, no magic was involved Albus, just Harry’s thoughts.’

 

‘Your power has emerged, something I wasn’t sure about that’s why I never mentioned it. I’ll explain later, first we need to fix these boys. Harry, concentrate your thoughts on them being able to see again.’

 

‘Um, okay,’ Harry closed his eyes and kept thinking, let them see, let them see.

 

Albus nodded, then Severus removed the petrifying charm, ‘Can you see Mr. Malfoy?’

 

‘Yes, what happened?’ Draco snapped.

 

‘Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe, can you both see now?’ they both nodded.

 

‘My husband knew you were going to attack him, so he took precautions. So first thing is fifty points from each of you and detention with me every Friday night for the next month,’ Severus glared.

 

‘If I were you, I would reconsider trying anything on Mr. Potter, he happens to be more powerful than I am, than Voldemort is. You would be wise to remember that. Now go to your classes,’ Albus also gave the three Slytherins a glare then waited until they hurried away before turning to Harry, ‘All children Harry come into the magic at around the age of Seven, what we talked about, that caused a shield, but now you are free to feel and use your full magical abilities. You will need to be very careful what you think from now on.’

 

‘Okay, but it was just a thought, I never used any magic?’

 

‘Yes, a very rare ability, your thoughts are brought to reality. But you were able to reverse the spell, so no harm done.’

 

‘So if I’m thinking in my head hoping to shut someone up, they couldn’t talk?’

 

‘Yes, they would lose the ability to talk.’

 

‘Okay, will it work with other things?’

 

‘Explain what you mean?’

 

‘Well, if I don’t mean to but I’m thinking of Severus kissing me, would he do it?’

 

‘As Severus and you are now bonded, no, I don’t believe it would affect him, others yes, including me.’

 

‘Oh good, because I wouldn’t like to think something when others were around,’ Harry blushed as he glanced up at his husband who smirked down at him.

 

‘Yes, I think that would be rather embarrassing. Well Poppy, it seems your abilities were not needed, but it is good you know what is going on in case Mr. Potter accidentally blinds someone again or maybe sends them deaf.’

 

‘I have never heard of anyone being able to do that with their thoughts headmaster.’

 

‘I have, a very long time ago and it takes a very powerful person to work that type of magic. Well, I have work to do, Poppy, Severus, Harry,’ Albus nodded and left the hospital wing.

 

‘I should get to my class, I’m already late.’

 

‘I’m sure Minerva will understand when you explain, but try not to let anyone else know, this could come in handy Harry. Anyway, thank you Poppy,’ Severus put his arm around Harry and they left the hospital wing, Severus walked Harry to transfiguration and quietly told Minerva that Harry will explain why he was late after class and if she wishes to discuss it, Albus knows what is going on.

 

Harry waited until everyone left, even telling Hermione and Ron he would explain why he was late when they were alone, then he stepped over to McGonagall’s desk.

 

‘So this explanation Mr. Potter.’

 

‘As I was walking here I got a sense about something, like I was being watched and I was in danger. I was trying to figure out what to do, how to get passed these people without them seeing me. Well, um, see, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle ended up blind and I didn’t even use magic. I petrified them and Severus took them up to see Madame Pomfrey, professor Dumbledore joined us. He explained that it was my power that blinded them, my thoughts, so he told me to keep my thoughts on making them see, it worked. So I’ve got to be careful what I think now because it will happen.’

 

‘That is very old and very rare magic. If memory served there has only been one wizard that has ever been able to join magic with their thoughts to make it reality.’

 

‘Yeah, professor Dumbledore said it was old. Do you know the name of this wizard?’

 

‘Oh yes, it was Merlin.’

 

‘Oh blimey,’ Harry stared down at McGonagall, then he started thinking how big this was, that he shared a power with Merlin, a power no one else had. Harry wasn’t sure what to make of all this, but he knew one thing, it would definitely come in handy.


	15. Chapter 15

After spending some time with his friend and explaining what he’d done to those three Slytherins who never stopped glaring at him during dinner, Harry was sitting on the floor in front of the fire in his room. He couldn’t stop thinking about this power and what he could do with it, but also how to not accidentally do something to someone, something dangerous or life threatening.

 

‘Harry love, you’ve been quiet, what’s wrong?’

 

Harry glanced at his husband as he sat behind him, ‘This power, something occurred to me but before I say, can you do it, Dumbledore did say we’re joined and would be more powerful?’

 

‘No, I did try, so even though my magic has increased, it seems this power you have is just for you.’

 

‘Okay, I was hoping you could do. Alright,’ Harry pushed himself up and sat beside Severus, ‘If I can blind someone or make them deaf, maybe I could use this on Julian,’ Harry looked down at his hands sitting on his lap.

 

‘What did you have in mind?’

 

‘Um, he’s a death eater and you said he’s cruel, would do anything to help his lord, right?’

 

‘Yes, he would, he would kill, torture, do whatever is needed.’

 

‘Could I make him suffocate?’

 

‘Oh, that is where you’re going with this. Let me ask you something Harry. If you could do that, make him suffocate you would kill him, how would you feel knowing you caused the death of someone, but also that someone being your father’s brother?’

 

‘I’m not sure how I feel about it. I know we have to stop him, you said he could go after the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, my other friends. I’ve been anxious about the Hogsmeade weekend coming up, hoping nothing happens to them. It could save their lives or even others if I faced him and did that.’

 

‘Yes, it would save a lot of lives. Julian does not care for life, he only cares about seeing his lord rule our world and will use any means to achieve that.’

 

‘Yeah, see I kept thinking about the prophecy, the horcruxes, everything. Okay, in the prophecy one of us has to kill the other, so if it’s me that kills which I doubt, then I know I’m going to kill, I made Quirrell disintegrate, basically killing him. Sev, if it means we’ll be safer, then I think I should use this power. It’s like something has given me what I will need to end this. I hate the fact that we were connected, Voldemort and Julian, but they would do anything, use dark magic like horcruxes, Voldemort killed to make them. You know more than most what he’s capable of, what Julian is capable of, we need to stop them before more innocent people die. They use dark magic, I won’t be using that even if Julian might end up dead.’

 

‘They need to die Harry and yes, one of you will kill the other. Now we have joined our magic is strong and powerful so the dark lord will find it difficult to kill you which I am pleased about. This might be exactly why you got this power, to end this war completely. I am only concerned about you, how you will handle the fact that you are killing someone. Yes you killed Quirrell, but all you were doing, an eleven year old boy, you were trying to escape, to live. You found out that touching him hurt, so you used that. You never really expected him to turn to dust, so it’s not like you deliberately killed him.’

 

‘No, I didn’t, Voldemort I know I could kill, what I’ve seen, what I’ve felt, he needs to die Sev. It’s Julian I’m not sure about and only because of who he looks like. I know I could do it, maybe hesitate the moment I see his face, but I can’t, it could give him the opportunity to kill, so I have to build myself up to that, I have to make sure I’m ready. That’s the only thing I’m concerned about.’

 

‘Yes, you could not hesitate because he would kill you, I know he will try to kill me the moment he sees me, he came back to kill you. He doesn’t have any idea just how powerful we have become, especially you. Why don’t we discuss this with Albus during break tomorrow, get his opinion?’

 

‘You’re opinion is the only one I want, that matters to me, but he is smart and wise, so yeah, maybe we should,’ Harry turned so he was fully facing his husband, ‘You’ve told me you killed, as a death eater, can it change you in anyway?’

 

‘It depends on what type of person you are when you kill. I was still unsure of what I was being ordered to do, I was unsure that was the type of life I wanted. I still cared for your mother, I cared for you, I was not supposed to have those feelings, not for a real death eater. So to your question, I believe the reason killing didn’t corrupt me or change me was because I still had love in my heart, something the dark lord wanted all of us to be rid of. You Harry, you are full of love, Albus has said it, you’re love will end the dark lord. I’ve seen all this love you have for your friends, I’ve felt it from you, your friends see it. So saying that, if you decide to use this power, this gift, no, it would not change you because your thoughts are on saving more lives, taking one to save hundreds. You are not doing it to gain power nor will you get pleasure out of it.’

 

‘You won’t think any less of me?’

 

‘Harry, no, of course not. Is that what you’re worried about, how I will feel?’

 

‘Yes, you renounced being a death eater, you don’t kill, you don’t torture, I know I have to kill or be killed, but to deliberately go out there and kill someone, that’s different.’

 

Severus pulled Harry into his arms and onto his lap, ‘No, I love you, if you need to kill Julian to stay safe, to keep others safe, then you do it and I will just love you all the more.’

 

Harry sighed, ‘It’s like I was only brought into this world to kill, I know that’s not true Sev, but sometimes that’s how I feel and I don’t want those feelings to corrupt me, to turn me into someone cold, that could kill without any remorse. I sometimes feel so old, older than Dumbledore and I’m only sixteen, it’s hard to believe sometimes. It’s like I have the body of a sixteen year old but the soul of a someone that’s a hundred years old,’ Harry felt Severus stiffen, only slightly and wondered what he meant or if it meant anything. Harry was having a hard time wondering about anything, all his thoughts were scattered apart from the one thought, killing.


	16. Chapter 16

‘Harry, do you know much about souls?’

 

‘Not really, why?’

 

‘Do you know they can be reincarnated?’

 

‘So all of us could have a soul that lived before?’

 

‘No, not all of us, only very powerful people can have their souls reborn and only powerful people can be the recipient of a soul.’

 

Harry instantly stiffened before he lifted his head from Severus shoulder and stared into his dark onyx eyes, he saw it, the truth, it was written all over his husband’s face.

 

‘My soul is one, isn’t it?’

 

‘I believe you have a reincarnated soul, I am not positive. The moment you blinded those three boys, I was suspicious. I was going to speak with Albus about it, but decided to research souls first. Yes, you are powerful, more powerful now that piece of the dark lords soul has been destroyed and your full power has emerged. But what you did, that is incredible, powerful, beyond anything I have seen or heard.’

 

‘McGonagall told me only Merlin was able to control thoughts to reflect on others.’

 

‘Yes, that’s true, Merlin had a lot of powerful gifts. He could change his appearance at will, no potion needed. He could become invisible, no cloak or spell needed, he could project his thoughts onto others. He had so many gifts, the most powerful wizard that ever lived.’

 

‘I don’t know much about him, I did hear about a wizard Merlin in the muggle world, but the way he was betrayed in movies was nothing like a real wizard.’

 

‘No, those movies did not betray Merlin at all. Growing up as a halfblood, my father a muggle, there was a television in the house, or should I say, down in a shed, that way it wasn’t affected by our magic. So I did see a lot of movies when I was young.’

 

Harry nodded, ‘I didn’t really see any, caught the occasional glimpse when I passed through the living room. But this soul, my soul, whose do you think it is?’

 

‘That is something none of us could know Harry, it’s not possible to find out, we could only have a suspicion on who we think it is. It would have been someone powerful, someone caring, someone that is naturally protective. All your traits, yes they are your parents, but they also come from the reborn soul. Let me put it this way, your father was a good quidditch player, you are an excellent quidditch player, now this soul that was reborn was probably an excellent player, do you see. You get your talent on the quidditch pitch from your father, but the soul makes you better than what your father was. It’s all you Harry, don’t take me wrong, it’s just the power and magic behind it. The reborn soul sought you out when you were conceived because it senses similarities and power.’

 

‘So I could research and see who was powerful but had likes similar to mine?’

 

‘Yes, you could, it would not be proof, but as there were not too many powerful witches and wizards in history, it would give you a short list to go through. Going on our history, I would say there could be between one hundred and one hundred and fifty powerful souls that have been reborn. If Albus were to die, his soul would be reborn.’

 

‘What about Voldemort, he’s powerful, was his soul reincarnated?’

 

‘Probably, yes he is powerful, so it is possible. His soul was corrupted, so even though his soul might have been evil, the other soul that joined with him must have been, well not evil, but on the bad side you could say. Souls usually seek out other souls similar to theirs, that’s how it works. There is something that could narrow it down, something you could try.’

 

‘I would like to know just for curiosity, so what could I try?’

 

‘Alright, we know right now that thought projection was only done by Merlin, now you, so yes, it is a possibility that you have Merlin’s soul, but that doesn’t mean it’s true. The power you have might be the reason behind that. There has only been one wizard in history that could control the elements, fire, water, earth and air, Godric Gryffindor. So right now you can project thoughts, if you could control the elements, then I think that would narrow down your reborn soul to either of those men. If you want, we could test the elements on the weekend, it would mean doing it outside though.’

 

‘Because of fire, yeah, I wouldn’t like to set the castle alight. Okay, another question, Dumbledore said our power doubled when we had sex, or consummated our marriage. You were already powerful, does this mean you have a reincarnated soul?’

 

‘There is a possibility I have, it would not be someone as powerful as Merlin or Godric Gryffindor, not even someone like Salazar Slytherin, but a powerful witch or wizard from or past.’

 

‘Could Voldemort’s be Slytherin’s soul?’

 

‘I do not believe that, yes, Slytherin was all for purity of blood and only teaching purebloods like himself. This is another thing with souls, Slytherin was a pureblood, the dark lord is a halfblood. The soul of Slytherin would not seek out a halfblood, only a pureblood. Another thing, Slytherin was not evil like the dark lord, he did not kill or torture, he did help built Hogwarts to teach magic, that is something an evil person would not do. Salazar Slytherin was not a bad wizard, he just couldn’t see that halfbloods and muggleborns should be taught.’

 

‘Okay, I don’t know a lot about Slytherin except he built the chamber of secrets. Yes, he did leave a basilisk there to kill muggleborns, but he didn’t kill them, he used the snake, sort of like Voldemort in a way. So he does have some evil in him, but nothing like Voldemort. You said souls will seek out similarities, would Slytherin’s soul only seek out a pureblood, someone that was bad?’

 

‘Yes, even though he wasn’t evil, he was not good, not like the other three founders. So yes, he’s soul would seek out someone similar to him, someone that believed in the purity of blood.’

 

‘Dumbledore said Julian was powerful, he was a pureblood, could he have Slytherin’s soul?’

 

‘Again I couldn’t be sure, but it’s possible. But as I said, Slytherin wasn’t evil, but he wasn’t good, Julian is pure evil. So in my opinion, no, Julian does not have Slytherin’s soul. Think of it this way, Lucius Malfoy is a death eater, he’s a very bad person, but I have seen remorse there, so if he was powerful, then he could have Slytherin’s soul.’

 

‘Okay, I think I’m starting to understand all this soul stuff more. So if I found out there was a really evil witch or wizard from our past, that soul could be reborn in Julian?’

 

‘Yes, it could and yes there were a few, not many, but a few witches and wizards from our past that could be classed as evil. Now though my love, it is getting late and we both do have classes tomorrow. We can always continue this conversation another time.’

 

‘Yeah, I suppose we could, but it’s been so good to just sit here with you talking about all this. I’ve never had time to sit and learn about our magical history or anything really. But to hear from someone like you, someone smart and wise, it’s been good.’

 

‘Then we will definitely do this again because you have surprised me with some of your questions and your intelligence, something you never brought out before. But now, let’s go share a bath before getting some sleep.’

 

‘Oh that sounds like heaven Sev,’ Harry smiled, climbed off Severus’ lap, took his hand and the two men walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

After his last class, Harry went up to the library to find any books on souls and reincarnation. He ended up with a dozen books that he took over to Madame Pince.

 

‘Souls, a very unusual topic Mr. Potter.’

 

‘I got talking to Severus, we ended up going into a lot of detail and I found it fascinating, so I thought I’d do a bit more reading on it.’

 

‘It is a fascinating subject, for the right people. Those books don’t get asked for very often, so you have longer than the usual time. If I start being asked, I will send you a note asking for them back.’

 

‘Thanks Madame Pince,’ Harry piled the books into his bag, made it feather light then headed down to his room and found Ron and Hermione waiting for him, ‘Hey, come on in,’ Harry unsealed the room and let his friends enter, then took all the books out of his bag.

 

Hermione picked one of the books up, ‘Souls that are reborn. Why have you got all these books on souls?’

 

Harry sat and stared at his friends, ‘Okay, after what I did to Malfoy and the other two, I sat and talked to Sev about my power. Anyway, we got talking about souls and reincarnation. He believes that I have a reincarnated soul of someone powerful. So I want to narrow down whose soul I might have.’

 

‘Thought projection was only done by Merlin, you don’t think you have Merlin’s soul do you Harry?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘I have no idea, that’s why I want to find out, or even just get a few names of whose soul I might have. See, after that day, I’ve been doing all types of magic, I can do wandless magic now, but keep that quiet, it might come in handy.’

 

‘Did professor Dumbledore say why you seem to have all this power when you never did before?’

 

‘Yeah, when that was destroyed it unshielded my power that wasn’t able to emerge, but combine that with Sev and I joining, that’s given me extra power. I’m not sure I believe it, but Dumbledore thinks I’m more powerful than he is. That’s a bit scary.’

 

‘I remember dad saying something about souls, only powerful witches and wizards can receive a soul.’

 

‘Yeah, Sev said the same thing and the soul will seek out similarities to who they were.’

 

‘It seems someone is in for a lot of research, so is it Miss Granger or you love?’ Severus asked as he stepped into the room.

 

‘Me, I went to get a heap of books on souls.’

 

‘That is a lot of reading, don’t forget all your other work though.’

 

Harry rolled his eyes, ‘I won’t forget my other work professor.’

 

‘Oi,’ Severus glared, ‘What have I told you about that when we are not in class.’

 

‘Oh don’t get your wand in a knot Sev, I’m just having fun. But I’m doing my work, you’ve seen me do it, so it’s fine and Madame Pince said I can keep these longer as they don’t get called for very often. She’ll let me know when they do.’

 

‘Blimey, why is she being nice to you all of a sudden?’ Ron asked.

 

‘I think it’s who my husband is and the fact I don’t live in a dorm room where books do sometimes get wrecked or destroyed.’

 

‘That’s true, so they are safer here. Anyway, the Hogsmeade weekend, are you coming?’

 

‘Yep, I’ll be there,’ Harry glanced over at Sev who nodded, ‘Sev will as well, but we can do things together, he’ll have a drink with the other teachers. I want to visit Honeydukes. Oh but this weekend, I need a favour and Ron would be better.’

 

‘Okay, what favour?’

 

‘Sev wants to see if I can manipulate the elements, so I need to get the wind to catch someone, you don’t mind heights, not like Hermione.’

 

‘You won’t let me fall will you?’

 

‘I will be helping Harry, so as he’s concentrating on you, I will make sure you’re safe in cast Harry does get distracted or lose his concentrating, you will be fine.’

 

‘Okay, that makes me feel better.’

 

‘There has only ever been one wizard that could manipulate the elements, Godric Gryffindor,’ Hermione said.

 

‘Yeah, I know, Sev told me, I thought I’d give it a try. But we need to do it outside because of fire. With water though, yeah I could probably try on a small amount, but using a large amount from the lake would be better. Then I need earth, so it has to be outside. I’m not keen on everyone watching though.’

 

‘If you could do that mate, you’ll have everyone in the whole school watching you. Anyway, one more thing, mum wants to know if you and professor Snape will come for Christmas day?’

 

‘I will need to speak with professor Dumbledore, see if he might need me here.’

 

‘We can let you know soon Ron, I love your mum’s cooking. Do you know if she’s asked Remus, it’s been ages since I’ve seen him.’

 

‘I’ll ask, he might be still with the packs though. But everyone has to celebrate Christmas. Anyway, it’s nearly dinner time and I’m starved.’

 

Harry and Hermione laughed, ‘You’re always starving, I’ll see you down there soon.’ Harry waited until his friends left before walking over to Severus desk, ‘You’re not mad at me for what I said, are you Sev?’

 

‘No, just don’t do it again, I do not like my husband calling me professor when there is no need.’

 

Harry moved around the desk and sat on Severus’ lap, ‘I’m sorry, I won’t call you professor or sir unless we’re in class. About the Hogsmeade weekend, do you think he’ll show?’

 

‘Possibly, he would know or assume you will head in there with your friends. He will probably know I will either with you or the staff. It’s the only time the staff do leave the castle and grounds, we like a few hours away from the school.’

 

‘Yeah, does he know you know he’s back?’

 

‘Yes, that last meeting I went to before Albus explained about the bonding ceremony. He turned up, we saw each other and they all know we’re married now and I have lost my connection to the dark lord. So I would be on his list of people he needs to take care of.’

 

‘Dumbledore said our magic will get stronger, can we combine our magic in anyway?’

 

‘Usually our bond will do that, but if we were holding hand, then yes, we could tap into each other’s power and only because of the bond we have.’

 

‘Maybe we should stick together then, I don’t want to lose you,’ Harry put his head down on Severus’ shoulder as he tightened his arms around Harry. They both knew the possibility of one or both of them dying, not just from Julian but also from Voldemort. After admitting their feelings, their love for each other just seemed to grow so now Harry and Severus were fully bonded partners and they did not want to take the chance of losing each other. 


	18. Chapter 18

Harry, Severus, Hermione, Ron and Albus stepped out onto the grounds. Students and staff all watched wondering why the headmaster was outside when he rarely left the castle.

 

‘Okay,’ Harry blew out a huge breath, then took his wand out of his pocket, ‘Hermione, I want to try something with you first, but don’t worry, I’m not lifting you into the air or anything. So can you stand away from the others?’

 

‘You know I trust you Harry, I just don’t want my feet to leave the ground,’ she smiled but stepped away.

 

‘You won’t, I promise,’ Harry closed his eyes for a minutes, concentrating on what he had to do, then lifted his wand, calling for air. He opened his eyes and sent air circling around Hermione’s feet, ‘It’s working, let me move it,’ Harry slowly moved his wand up and the air travelled up Hermione’s legs, he kept going until Hermione’s hair was standing straight up, ‘Sorry Hermione,’ he stopped and her hair fell down, ‘It’s a bit of a mess now.’

 

‘You could have warned me you were going to do that.’ Hermione quickly pointed her wand at her hair tidying it up.

 

‘Very good Harry, why don’t you try Mr. Weasley now?’ Albus suggested.

 

‘Okay Ron, just remember, you’ll be safe.’

 

‘I better be, quidditch soon, I do not want a broken leg,’ Ron moved towards Harry, but they all noticed they were surrounded by students and staff, even the Slytherins who were back out of the way but watching intensely.

 

‘Okay, try to stay still,’ Harry concentrated again and Ron slowly left the ground, but Harry never stopped until Ron was as high as some of the trees, ‘I want to see if I can split my attention, Sev can you get ready to catch Ron in case I can’t?’

 

‘I’m ready Harry.’

 

Harry concentrated, then quickly flicked his wand before pointing it back at Ron. Within seconds his Firebolt flew out of the castle and straight to Ron who held onto it tight. Then Harry sent him off on the broom.

 

‘You have control now Ron,’ Harry yelled.

 

‘You were able to summon while keeping air supporting Ron, very powerful magic Harry, very powerful,’ Albus said.

 

‘Yeah, that surprised me. I didn’t expect it to work,’ Harry waited until Ron landed, then banished his broom back to his room, ‘Let’s try fire next, everyone move back,’ Harry waited until he had a clear circle around him then conjured a small flickering flame, he moved his wand over it and it shot up into the sky, then Harry had it swirling around before shooting towards the ground, stopping just before it touched. He kept it there for a few minutes before it turned it into a dragon which shot flames at the same time, ‘I figured flames and dragons go together,’ Harry flicked his wand again and the flame disappeared.

 

‘You didn’t just manipulate the flame Harry, you change it to form a shape, similar to fiend fyre. That was never done by Godric Gryffinor. Why don’t you do water next?’ Albus suggested.

 

‘Water next, okay,’ Harry turned so he was looking towards the black lake, he moved his wand and a large volume of water rose into the air. Harry moved the water until it was over the students and staff, they looked worried, but Harry smiled as he started to manipulate it, making it change shape, twirling, shooting up into the air, falling towards the crowd who screamed but the water stopped right above their heads making Harry laugh then he sent it back into the black lake, ‘I wouldn’t have wet any of you, especially the teachers, I don’t need any detentions.’

 

‘I’m very please you didn’t Mr. Potter,’ Minerva shook her head but in amusement.

 

‘Just earth left Harry, so let’s see what you can do with that,’ Severus smiled but moved back out of his way.

 

Harry pointed his wand at the ground, it broke open and a large volume of dirt rose into the air. This time though Harry had it change into a perfect replica of Hogwarts, even down to the lake and Hagrid’s hut, then he changed it again so it was the Burrow making Ron laugh. But for his big finish, Harry changed the dirt into Severus face, then his own face them both of them giving each other a very passionate kiss which made some of the students whistle, some groan and others laugh. Harry slowly let the dirt down then moved his wand over the broken earth so you couldn’t tell anything had happen to it. Then students and staff started applauding making Harry blush as he stepped over to Severus and his friends.

 

‘Very well done Harry, you manipulated the four elements, something even I cannot do. I can manipulate water and fire, but not the four elements.’

 

‘It felt good professor, but it was like I could do more, that’s why I tried to split my concentration with Ron.’

 

‘You could probably do that with all the elements. Well you given the students a wonderful show on what magic can do if you have enough power,’ Albus smiled then stepped closer to Harry and lowered his voice, ‘Certain students will be notifying their parents on what they have seen. Hopefully that will let him know what or who he will be up against.’

 

‘So next weekend, will he be there?’

 

‘I believe he will, I will be keeping an eye on your friends, you and Severus stay together. You’re combined power will keep you both safe.’

 

‘We’ve been talking about that Albus, tried a few things while our hands are joined. It is very powerful, so I don’t think we’ll be in any danger, it’s the others that might be,’ Severus said in a very quiet voice.

 

‘We’ll be doing our job without anyone realising it. Now it’s almost lunch time, I suggest everyone go inside and eat,’ Albus smiled at Harry before he turned and headed into the castle.

 

‘What was that about Harry, not you know who?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Sev, I think Hermione and Ron should know, he might approach them, try to make them believe he’s someone else.’

 

‘Very well, let’s have lunch in our rooms, this can’t be overheard.’

 

‘Come on you two, this is going to shock you,’ Harry shrugged, then put his arm around Severus before he stopped, ‘Wait, I sensed something, not danger, something old, death,’ Harry turned to stare towards the forbidden forest, ‘Death, suffering, darkness,’ Harry closed his eyes, ‘Lots of pain and suffering.’

 

Severus, Hermione and Ron stared at Harry and they all had the same thought. What was his sensing this time, what is this death he feels. They knew whatever this is it wasn’t good.’


	19. Chapter 19

‘Ron, run in and tell professor Dumbledore to join us, that Harry has sensed something,’ Severus said but kept his eyes on Harry who still had his eyes closed.

 

‘I’ll hurry,’ Ron turned and ran up the steps and into the castle.

 

‘What do you think it is Harry?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘I’m not sure, I just feel death, but pain and suffering surrounding that death. I have no idea what I’m feeling, but I don’t like it.’

 

Severus slipped his arms around Harry’s waist, ‘We’ll find out, then you’re going to rest.’

 

‘After we explain to Ron and Hermione, they have to know.’

 

‘Harry, Ron said you’ve felt something,’ Albus rushed over to join the small group.

 

‘Yeah, death, but pain and suffering surrounding the death, but I feel darkness and fear as well. There’s something in the forbidden forest, something to do with death.’

 

‘Then can you feel where this something is?’

 

‘Yeah, it’s not that far in.’

 

‘Then lead the way, we’ll be right with you.’

 

Harry nodded, but tightened his arms around Severus. The group of five stepped into the forbidden forest, Albus, Hermione and Ron following as Harry kept his steps slow until he finally stopped and pointed.

 

‘Down there, I’m not sure what I’m feeling, but I know it’s to do with death.’

 

‘Stay with Severus,’ Albus stepped forward and pointed his wand at the ground. They heard the earth moving until a large object surfaced, ‘It looks like a wooden box, like a coffin,’ Albus carefully  using magic removed the top off to reveal a skeleton, but on the underside of the lid they all saw scratch marks, ‘This person was buried alive. I will need to notify the ministry, they will want to investigate. But we can’t tell them how this body was found. We need to come up with a story they will believe.’

 

‘There’s more,’ Harry’s eyes were closed as he pointed to a spot about five feet away, then to another spot and he kept going until he pointed at eight different areas, ‘All death, pain, suffering, darkness.’

 

‘Alright, let’s go with Harry manipulating earth and uncovered these, but we will not say anything about him being able to sense death. Word will spread quickly that Harry was manipulating the four elements, so they should believe it.’

 

‘What if they ask why he was in the forbidden forest, students aren’t allowed in here?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘Can’t he just say he was practicing and didn’t want anyone to see him?’

 

‘Yes, very good Mr. Weasley.’

 

‘How long do you think these bodies have been here?’ Severus asked as he stared down at the bones in the box.

 

‘That will need a healer to determine. But I think we know Severus, students did go missing around that time.’

 

‘Are you talking about Julian’s time or Voldemort’s time?’ Harry asked staring down at the bones.

 

‘Julian’s time, let’s get the rest to the surface, then I will conceal them until I contact the governors and the aurors.’

 

Albus moved his wand until eight more coffin type boxes were brought to the surface, he removed the lids to check that all had bodies, which they did.

 

‘I’m not an expert, but I think they are all female,’ Hermione said softly.

 

‘Yes, they are. Now why don’t you four leave, I’ll seal all this.’

 

‘Come on, let’s go back to our room love, you still need to explain to Ron and Hermione.’

 

‘I have no choice, not after seeing this,’ Harry sighed but turned and left the forbidden forest with Severus, Hermione and Ron. They never stopped until they were in Severus and Harry’s private rooms, he called a house elf to bring lunch and cups of tea.

 

‘Even though you probably won’t feel like eating, you need to. Seeing that has been a big shock,’ Severus sat beside Harry who was staring at his plate, ‘You can do it love and now you’ve seen for yourself just how evil he was.’

 

‘Yeah, he needs to be stopped before more end up dead.’

 

‘Who is Julian?’ Hermione asked.

 

Harry and Severus glanced at each other, then Harry summoned a picture. He stared down at it for a minute before looking at his friends ready to reveal the truth about a part of his family.

 

‘Julian was my father’s twin brother, a death eater and Voldemort most trusted servant,’ Harry handed Hermione the picture, ‘Professor Dumbledore gave me that, as you can see, they were identical.’

 

‘Why haven’t we ever heard about him, the name Potter is well known?’ Ron asked.

 

‘He killed everyone who knew him, apart from me, Albus and Minerva. The dark lord ordered him not to kill me as I was a death eater myself.’

 

‘Okay, but surely someone would have seen him, see the resemblance. Harry looks exactly like his father, which means he looks like this bloke.’

 

‘He wasn’t around very often, he used to go out doing the dark lords bidding, sometimes he would not return for months. Just before Harry and I married, Julian returned and the dark lord seemed pleased even though it has been two years since his rebirth.’

 

‘And you think he kills those girls?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘Yes, during our time here as students, one girl was found dead in the forbidden forest, her throat was slashed. She had a very big crush on James Potter. What Albus believes is that Julian used his looks to make these girls think he was James, not Julian. He cornered Lily once, but thanks to Minerva, Lily wasn’t harmed. Now Albus was never able to get proof that Julian did anything, not murder or the students that ended up in the hospital with different injuries.’

 

‘That’s the extra protection our marriage helps with. As his my uncle, the blood protection wouldn’t work on him as he has the same blood. So Dumbledore suggested the blood bonding ceremony after Severus spoke to me about getting married,’ Harry glanced up at Severus, ‘So even though we both wanted this, it also protects from him.’

 

‘He is vicious, he will torture or kill, he will use any means to make sure his lord rules this world and Harry is the biggest threat to that.’

 

‘So you did really want to get married, not just for the protection and power?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘We love each other Hermione, but yes, we wanted to get married. I admit I was shocked when Severus suggested it since we only just admitted how we felt. But like I said to you, the marriage would have happened, it just happened sooner than we thought and that was for the protection.’

 

‘Okay, so why are you telling us now and not before?’ Ron asked.

 

‘At first we didn’t want anyone else to know. If Julian was found to be connected to Harry, people might believe that Harry would join his uncle since he has no family. Naturally anyone close to Harry knows he wouldn’t, not a death eater or anyone that enjoys killing and torturing. But Harry was concerned about the Hogsmeade weekend, concerned about you two. Albus has plans already in place to make sure you are safe, but he could approach you, make you believe he is James Potter or even the uncle but he wasn’t a death eater. We’re not sure what he would do, even other death eaters did not know Julian, not know what type of person he was apart from getting the job done and using any means to achieve that.’

 

‘You said before Harry, that you have no choice, what did you mean?’ Hermione asked.

 

Harry slowly lifted his head to look at his friends, ‘I’m going to kill Julian Potter.’


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione and Ron sat there staring at Harry wondering how he could think about killing his uncle no matter what type of man he was.

 

‘I know that sounds harsh, but if he lived the dark lord will make sure he is never locked up, if he is, then he would destroy Azkaban to get him out. Julian is a very cruel and sadistic person. As you saw from those coffins, he buried girls alive, but he would have hurt them first. The girl that was found, she was raped, she was tortured before he killed her. Julian can’t be left alive, he must die and Harry has the best chance at killing him.’

 

‘I’m going to suffocate him, draw all the air from his lungs.’

 

‘So you’re not going to use the killing curse?’ Ron asked.

 

‘No, I could never use that curse, but I can’t use anything like that, I just couldn’t do it. But to take air from him, that I can do and since I saw those girls, I’m looking forward to finishing him off before he ends up doing that to more girls.’

 

‘For all we know he has, but not here at Hogwarts.’

 

‘I’m not sure what to think of this, about you killing someone Harry,’ Hermione said.

 

‘I killed Quirrell Hermione, the prophecy said either will die at the hand of the other, so I could end up killing Voldemort. What Julian has done and will do again has to be stopped. But he is going to come after me because I am the one the prophecy mentions, so I’m the danger to Voldemort, he takes care of anyone that is dangerous to his lord. So think of it this way, it’s either kill or be killed, I want to live. I might still die at Voldemort’s hands, so I want to do anything to be around for a while yet, maybe get my husband knocked up.’

 

‘I beg your pardon,’ Severus stared down at Harry’s cheeky look, ‘Why me and not you?’

 

‘I just figured you could do it first, then I will. If I had a choice, it would be better a few years from now, I’m only sixteen, too young to be a parent. But it has been on my mind lately.’

 

‘We’ll discuss that at a later time, right now is not the time to consider having children.’

 

‘You do want kids though, don’t you?’

 

‘Since we’ve been married, yes, I do, just not yet.’

 

‘Okay, let’s leave that topic for a while.’

 

There was a knock at the door, Severus hurried to answer it, ‘Lupin, come in.’

 

‘Remus,’ Harry smiled then hugged him, ‘What are you doing here?’

 

‘Albus contacted me a couple of weeks ago, about Julian. He just told me what you found in the forbidden forest. I had to come and make sure you were alright.’

 

‘Remus, he could find you, it’s dangerous to come back.’

 

‘Harry’s right, you are one person still alive that knows who he is,’ Severus gestured for Remus to sit.

 

‘I know, but I had to make sure you were good pup. I remember what Julian was like. If he’s back to help you-know-who, then you will be the one he’ll go after.’

 

‘We know Remus, I’m going to take care of him.’

 

‘And how do you propose to do that? He’s sadistic and powerful, you could end up dead.’

 

‘Um, well, I’ve got a lot of power Remus. Did Dumbledore tell you what I could do?’

 

‘He only said you found those bodies, then he mentioned Julian.’

 

‘Okay, I was thinking about how do I stop these Slytherins who were waiting for me, the next thing I know they were blind. I thought it Remus, thought about them not being able to see me. Up in the hospital Dumbledore had me concentrate on letting them see, I did, they got their sight back. But earlier, I was outside manipulating the elements, all four of the elements, that’s when I sense death in the forbidden forest.’

 

‘You manipulated the four elements, Albus can do two, not four.’

 

‘Yes, which means Harry is more powerful that Albus, a lot more powerful. He not only manipulated them Remus, but he was able to split his attention. He had Ron supported by air then summoned his broom. What he did with earth was even more surprising. He made it change shape, turning the earth into a perfect replica of Hogwarts, then a house.’

 

‘My family’s home, the Burrow,’ Ron cut in.

 

‘Oh, alright, I was wondering what that was. But the last Remus, Harry turned ordinary dirt into my face then his, then us together, kissing. No one in history has ever done anything like that before.’

 

Remus stared at Harry, ‘Why, why all of a sudden are you powerful and more powerful than Albus?’

 

‘There’s a few things that contributed, first Sev and I, when we married, it was a blood bonding ceremony. Now the blood part was to help stop Julian as he has my blood, but the bonding gave Sev and I more power,’ Harry stared up at Severus, ‘Um, should I say why it worked?’

 

‘Go ahead,’ Severus shook his head in resignation.

 

‘Okay, this bonding ceremony would double our power and protect if the two souls were pure, meaning we’d never made love before,’ Harry shrugged.

 

‘Hang on, are you saying professor Snape was a virgin?’ Ron blurted out.

 

‘Yes, I was Mr. Weasley. A death eaters rule, we do not have sex unless we are married.’

 

‘Okay, sorry,’ Ron blushed brightly.

 

‘Ron, I didn’t believe it at first either. Anyway, the castle shaking, our consummating the bonding, that cause our power to join and grow. But there is one more thing that only us and Dumbledore knows. Remus, I don’t want anyone else to know, not about any of this, it’s too dangerous and for all we know there could be another spy amongst the order. So please, give me your word you will never repeat what I’m about to tell you?’

 

‘Pup,’ Remus took Harry’s hand, ‘you have my promise, I would never risk the lives of anyone, we had a spy before, that cost the lives of your parents, I won’t do that again. So this information is safe with me.’

 

‘Okay, horcrux,’ Harry could tell Remus had no idea what they were, ‘Pieces of Voldemort’s soul, he split them and place them in items to make sure he always survived, like after my parents, he was still technically alive, he just didn’t have a body. But about me, that night, after my mother gave me the protection, he still tried to kill me as he was about to make another horcrux. The thing is, the item never became the horcrux,’ Harry lifted his hair, ‘I did. On our wedding night, when we made love, that love destroyed the horcrux inside me and made the castle shake with the power, our power. Before then my power was shielded by his soul, my magic emerged after his soul was destroyed. So combine that with the bonding ceremony is why I have more power than Dumbledore. So I’m going to use that power to kill Julian,’ Harry said and his voice was so confident, sure of himself, they all heard it and they saw it on Harry’s face. He was going to kill his uncle and nothing or no one would get in his way.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and some of their other friends walked down the long drive of Hogwarts heading to Hogsmeade. Harry and Severus were not far behind, their hands joined, but their wands were in easy reach if it was needed. Further down in front of the group, Albus, Minerva and Filius were just passing through the gates, they were heading to the Three Broomsticks to have a quiet drink, or so everyone thought. A few diversion and imaginary spells would make it look like those three would be sitting inside the Three Broomsticks have a drink, when really they will be hiding and disillusioned so they could keep an eye on all the students, but mainly all Harry’s friends. A few of the order were around Hogsmeade as well, Aberforth stayed in his pub in case he could overhear anything from the death eaters that often frequented his pub, Kingsley in normal robes and not auror robes was acting like any other wizard, staring in shop windows, occasionally going inside to purchase something. Remus was using Harry’s cloak so he was lurking around but no one would see him unless it was needed.

 

Harry’s friends all headed to Zonko’s joke shop first, Harry went in with them while Severus stood just inside the door, but kept his eyes on the street outside. He also didn’t want the students to think he was spying on what joke products they bought.

 

‘You’re a wonderful man babe,’ Harry smirked.

 

‘I know, but what made you realise it?’

 

‘Making it look like you don’t know what the students are buying and why. I’ve been telling my friends how good you are.’

 

‘Have you been given away our bedroom secrets?’

 

Harry chuckled, ‘Nothing personal, you are the one that does that, not me. But have you seen anything?’

 

‘No, but it’s early yet, just keep your senses and eyes open love. We’re all sure he’ll turn up, he won’t take the chance at missing his opportunity in killing you.’

 

‘You keep close so we can hold hands, I don’t want to lose you Sev.’

 

‘I’ll be right with you Harry, please stop worrying so much.’

 

‘I can’t help it Sev, I love you.’

 

Severus gasped as he stared down at his husband, ‘You love me?’

 

Harry couldn’t work out why Severus looked surprise, ‘Yeah, I do, why are you surprised Sev?’

 

‘You’ve never said it before, you just said our love when explaining everything or we married because we loved each other. But to actually say it, I wasn’t sure if you did or not.’

 

‘Um, well, I knew I did, for a while now, I never realised I didn’t say it.’

 

‘I love you too Harry, more than I thought possible,’ Severus pulled Harry into his arms, ‘Let’s do everything we can to make sure we live.’

 

‘Yeah, let’s,’ Harry smiled, then the two men stood together, their arms around each other and not once did their eyes leave each other.

 

It was an hour before the group left Zonko’s then they headed to Honeydukes. As they near the front of the shop a man stepped out from the shop next to it.

 

‘Well Harry, seems you’ve grown up.’

 

Harry and Severus clasped their hand, but shook their heads at the friends. Albus, Kingsley, Remus, Minerva and Filius surrounded Harry’s friends.

 

‘Yeah, I have,’ Harry stared intensely at his uncle, his father’s twin brother. He got to see exactly what his father would look like if his father had lived, ‘So are you here to talk about the family Julian or to kill me?’

 

‘Oh, you’ve got a bit of spirit there, you get that from your mother. Before any spells start flying I wanted to tell you something that might interest you.’

 

‘Do you really believe anything you have to say would mean anything to me?’

 

‘Normally, no, but what I have to say will mean something. I’m sure that deserter you married told you how I cornered your lovely mother one day.’

 

‘He told me, professor McGonagall came along before you could hurt her.’

 

‘I was never going to hurt her, just show her what a real man was like. But what no one else knows is I finally got your mother alone, nine months before you were born to be precise.’

 

‘It’s not true,’ Severus whispered, ‘I told you, he would try anything to get you to lower your guard.’

 

‘I know, what he said actually occurred to me, I expected it. After you and Dumbledore explained I did a lot of thinking about what he might do or say,’ Harry whispered back then he stared intensely at Julian, ‘Goodbye Julian,’ he concentrated and it was instantly, the shock, the fear and the realisation on what Harry was doing.

 

A spell flew towards Harry and Severus but their joined hands had produced a shield so the spell bounced harmlessly off, Harry stared towards the three death eaters and within minutes they were all gasping for breath.

 

‘He’s trying to lift his wand,’ Ron shouted.

 

‘Stay there Ron,’ Harry concentrated and the wand flew out of his hand, ‘You can’t win against me Julian, even your lord can’t win against me. He’ll be meeting up with you soon enough. Just so you know Julian, I had myself checked to see who my father was, it’s not you,’ Harry tilted his head as his uncle fell dead to the ground along with the three other death eaters.

 

Severus stared down at Harry, ‘Shake it off love.’

 

Harry took a couple of deep breaths before turning away, ‘Sorry I never told you, but I went to see Madame Pomfrey. She still had lots of samples from when my father got hurt during quidditch. I had to make sure who my biological father was.’

 

‘Don’t be sorry, I’m glad you thought of it,’ Severus put his arms around Harry and held him tight, ‘One bit is over love, next is Voldemort.’

 

Harry glanced up, ‘That’s the first time you’ve said Voldemort, you always said the dark lord.’

 

‘I finally feel completely free from him, I never did before.’

 

‘Are you alright Harry?’ Albus asked.

 

‘Yeah, I’m okay, I do look like him though. How do you think Voldemort will take this news?’

 

‘Oh Harry, he is not going to be happy at all. I can see him destroying walls, floors, even his loyal supporters the moment he hears. Oh well, I’m sure we’ll see him soon enough. Why don’t we all go for a drink, my shout?’

 

Harry laughed, ‘You know what professor, I would take you up on that, but unless its juice it would be too dangerous.’

 

‘Dangerous, I do not understand Harry,’ Albus said but there was a small twinkle in his eyes.

 

‘I’m pregnant,’ Harry glanced up at Severus whose mouth fell open before he ended up falling back in a dead faint, ‘Seems I shocked my husband.’

 

Harry ended up surrounded by his friends, while the staff all surrounded Severus, trying to bring him around. They all knew this wasn’t over, but right now they wanted to celebrate that these two very different men were about to have a child, the next generation of Snape and Potter’s, but this child will have the best protection possible from their two powerful father’s and the love that surrounds them and the child who was made from their love.

 

The end:


End file.
